Plátói szerelem
by KarenBrighton
Summary: SGA Egy romantikus kis szösszenet egy reménytelen szerelemről Atlantiszon. Az áldozat, aki szenved ettől az édes-keserű érzéstől nem más, mint Dr. Radek Zelenka, reménytelen vonzalmának tárgya pedig ki lehetne más, mint Sam. Sam a parancsnok, Sam, a hős, Sam, a megközelíthetetlen katona.
1. Chapter 1

Radek Zelenka már vagy öt perce toporgott Carter alezredes ajtaja előtt, de nem mert bemenni. Amúgy is rettenetesen zaklatott volt és elkeseredett, hetek óta érlelődött benne egy szörnyen nehéz döntés. Egy döntés, amiről tudta jól, hogy meg fog bánni, egy döntés, amivel elszúrhatja a karrierjét, és nem marad neki más, mint tanítani azon a prágai egyetemen. Atlantisz után ez olyannak tűnt, mintha egy isten háta mögötti kis faluba kellene mennie általános iskolás fizikát tanítani. De azokban a napokban úgy érezte, nem tehet mást. Képtelen volt tovább Atlantiszon maradni. De hogy ezt pont Carter alezredessel kell közölnie, ez volt az egészben a legrosszabb.

Végül, mikor már többen furán néztek rá, mégis rászánta magát, és megérintette az érzékelő panelt az ajtó mellett. Szeretett volna inkább elfutni, de akkor már nem lehetett. Mire Sam beengedte, Radek már levegőt is alig bírt venni, nem beszélve a lábairól, amik mintha ólomból lettek volna. Mikor a nő meglátta tudós kollégáján, hogy milyen zavarban van, kedvesen rámosolygott.

Radek! Jöjjön csak! - invitálta beljebb. - Üljön le! Valami gond van?

Beszélni szeretnék magával… Sam - pillantott Radek a nőre, aztán lesütötte a szemét. Nem ült le, csak a felkínált szék mögött ácsorgott, és igazából fogalma sem volt, mit csináljon.

Hallgatom - mosolygott rá Sam. - Csak bátran!

Én… a helyzet az, hogy… szeretnék… hazamenni - bökte ki nagy nehezen, de még véletlenül sem nézett volna a nőre.

Hát… tudom, milyen keményen dolgozott az elmúlt időszakban - tűnődött el Sam. - Magára férne egy kis szabadság. Ha úgy gondolja… egy hét múlva érkezik a Daedalus…

Nem szabadságra - rázta meg a fejét Radek. - Végleg.

Tessék? - lepődött meg Sam, aki erre nem számított. - De hát… miért?

Erről nem akarok beszélni.

Radek! A jó isten áldja meg, üljön már le végre! - szólt rá szigorúan Sam, mire Radek elhúzta a száját, és szót fogadott. Leült a székre, de olyan szorosan markolta a szék karfáját, hogy elfehéredett a keze. - Jó. És most mondja el végre, hogy mi a baj! – mondta neki Sam.

Nincs semmi baj, csak… haza akarok menni - ismételte makacsul a férfi.

De miért?

Ez… bonyolult. De higgye el, sokat gondolkoztam rajt, és… nem tehetek mást. Ez az egyetlen megoldás.

Összekapott valakivel? Valamelyik kollégájával? Ki volt az? MacKay? - kérdezte Sam gyanakodva. - Tudja, milyen… nem szabad komolyan venni. Ennyire meg főleg nem. Rodney sosem gondolja meg, mit mond, mindig akaratlanul tapos mások lelkébe, egyszerűen csak…

Sam… nem erről van szó. Ismerem Rodneyt. Időnként képes nagyon feldühíteni, de… ez nem tart tovább, mint az ő kifakadása. Általában mire ő lehiggad, én is rájövök, hogy hülyeség volt hagyni magam felbosszantani.

Akkor valaki mással?

Nem vesztem össze senkivel.

Radek… a tudós szeszélyes és hisztis fajta. Tudom, hisz magam is az vagyok. De bárkivel is van konfliktusa… én nem hiszem, hogy ez lenne a megoldás. Mindent meg lehet emberi hangon beszélni. Ha kell, segítek. Maga az egyik legjobb tudósom. Nem fogom elengedni valami gyerekes butaság miatt.

Sam! Kérem, higgye el, hogy nem kaptam össze senkivel. Kedvelem a kollégáimat, és talán azok is engem - vont vállat. - Már amennyire egyik tudós kedvelheti a másikat.

Mi más lehet a baj? Nem elégedett a körülményekkel? - tippelt tovább Sam. - Tudom, hogy nem egy ötcsillagos szálló, de mindent megteszünk, hogy a kollégáink semmiben ne szenvedjenek hiányt. Persze nincs meg mindenünk, ami a Földön, de… ha bármi olyan baj van, amin segíthetek… mondja bátran! Szüksége van valamire? Nem tudok minden kívánságot teljesíteni, így galaxisnyi távolságra otthonról, de talán…

Sam… ez a hely… nem ötcsillagos, de tízcsillagos… ahhoz képest, amihez odahaza szokva vagyok. Kérem, ne faggasson! Úgysem mondhatom el az okot, ami miatt így döntöttem. Higgye el, sokat gondolkodtam… de nem látok más kiutat – rázta meg a fejét csüggedten Radek.

Értem - sóhajtott Sam. - Hát… majd gondolkodom rajta.

Köszönöm - mondta halkan Radek, aztán felállt, és kifele indult.

Már majdnem kilépett az ajtón, mikor Sam utána szólt.

Egy nőről van szó, igaz? - kérdezte halkan, mire Radek megtorpant. Sam látta, hogy ez a megállapítás úgy érte, mintha leforrázták volna. - Sejthettem volna már az elején - sóhajtott. - Jöjjön, üljön vissza!

Sam… millió dolgom van - próbált kibújni Radek a kínos téma alól.

Dr. Zelenka! Visszajön és leül! - ütött meg egy kissé szigorú és katonás hangot Sam, mire a tudós kénytelen volt engedelmeskedni. - Helyes - tért vissza Sam a közvetlenebb hangnemhez, és egy kis ideig tanulmányozta a másik arcát.

Szóval… visszautasította egy nő - próbálkozott Sam óvatosan, mire Radek megadta magát, és lehunyta a szemét.

Nem is sejti, hogy mit érzek iránta.

Akkor? - nézett rá Sam értetlenül. - Ilyen könnyen feladja? Csak úgy felveszi a nyúlcipőt ahelyett, hogy küzdene érte? Nem ilyen embernek ismertem meg, Radek. Maga nagy küzdő, aki sosem adja fel.

Észre sem vesz - rázta meg a fejét a férfi. - És különben sem… különben sem vagyunk egy súlycsoportban. Ő egy más világ.

Nem hinném, hogy értelmes emberek között ez akadály lehet – tiltakozott Sam.

Vagy mégis - fintorgott a férfi. - És talán még egy kicsit bolondnak is tart. Reménytelen ez az egész. Nem is álmodhatok róla. Ő olyan magasan felettem áll… minden téren. Szakmailag, emberileg… semmi esélyem.

De honnan tudja, ha meg sem próbálta? Lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak ő is ugyanúgy gondolkodik, mint maga. Lehet, hogy ő meg attól tart, hogy maga nem veszi észre. Maga a város egyik vezető kutatója, ez… sokakat visszatarthat.

Nem, tudom, hogy nem - rázta meg a fejét Radek. - Higgye el, Sam, tudom, hogy nincs így. És most had menjek dolgozni!

Jól van, menjen! - könyörült meg rajta Sam. - De még van egy hét, míg a Daedalus megérkezik. Gondolja át még párszor. Vagy legalább próbálja meg! Ha már úgyis elmegy, mit veszíthet? Ha úgy megy el, hogy meg sem próbálta, örökre bánni fogja. Örökre mardosni fogja a kétség, hogy talán sikerülhetett volna.

Tudom - bólintott rá Radek. - De higgye el, Sam, az esélyem alulról konvergál a nullához. Csak neki is, és magamnak is szereznék egy kellemetlen élményt. Kinek lenne ez jó?

Miért ilyen kishitű? Radek, maga… egy aranyos pasi.

Ugye, Sam… maga is hallotta az enyhe iróniát a hangjában? - nézett fel rá Radek egy grimasszal, miközben sajgott a szíve.

Nem volt semmiféle irónia.

Igen - bólintott a férfi. - Biztos csak azért véltem hallani, mert nem angol az anyanyelvem. Elmehetek?

Igen - hagyta jóvá Sam, mire Radek felállt és kifele indult, de aztán megtorpant.

Ez annyira Murphy… ha tudom, hogy figyel, ha ott van, amikor dolgozom… minden, amihez nyúlok felrobban vagy elfüstöl… Nap mint nap csinálok hülyét magamból.

Igen, ez általában így van - mosolyodott el Sam. - Minél jobban szeretnénk valakinek bizonyítani, csak annál rosszabb lesz. Szedje össze magát, Radek, és gondolja át, amit mondtam!

Rendben - sóhajtott a férfi, és kimenekült Sam irodájából.

A folyosón Radek vett pár mély lélegzetet, hogy szabaduljon az égszínkék szempár bénító hatása alól, de ahogy visszafele sétált a laborja felé még sóhajtott párat. Ha Sam csak sejtené… ha csak a leghalványabb elképzelése lenne, hogy épp ő az, aki miatt olyan nyomorultul érzi magát… És ez már azóta tart, hogy beszorultak abba az átkozott liftbe néhány órára. Persze próbáltak mindketten nem pánikba esni és összedolgozni a helyzet megoldása érdekében, de akkor is… összezárva egy olyan szűk helyre… És ahogy telt az idő, és egyre melegebb lett, Sam nekivetkőzött, amitől a férfit csak még jobban elöntötte a melegség. Persze akkor sok ideje nem volt ezen agyalni, hisz a problémájuk sokkal nagyobb volt, mint hogy ilyesmikkel foglalkozzanak.

És persze a pechszériája is akkor kezdődött, hisz már ott leégette magát a nő előtt. Azért, mert ragaszkodott egy hülye ötlethez, amit Sam minden tiltakozása ellenére próbált is kivitelezni, elég szégyenletes sikerrel. Ahányszor csak eszébe jutott az a dolog, nagyon rosszul érezte magát. És meg volt győződve róla, hogy úgy nézhetett ki, mint a rajzfilmek bolond tudósa, akit épp megcsapott az áram. Az, hogy a valóságban is épp ez volt a helyzet, csak még szánalmasabbá tette az egészet.

Eleinte úgy gondolta, hogy ez az egész csak fizikai vonzalom. Ott volt összezárva egy gyönyörű nővel, akin egy imádnivaló fekete póló volt, ami a teste minden vonalát kihangsúlyozta… Egy olyan szűk helyen, ahol lépten nyomon egymáshoz értek, amikor csak megmozdultak. Igen, eleinte csak fizikai vonzódás volt, hisz Atlantisz magányában elég hosszú ideje nélkülöznie kellett már minden gyengédséget. Kinek volt itt ideje ilyesmire? Mindannyian megszállott tudósok voltak, fel sem emelték a fejüket a munkájukból. De aztán, ahogy figyelni kezdte Samet, a gyönyörű szeme, a mosolya egyre jobban elbűvölte, és végül menthetetlenül belehabarodott. Azon kapta magát, hogy már legszívesebben csak a vezérlőteremben dolgozna, hogy legalább időnként láthassa.

Szóval úgy érezte, minden oka megvan, hogy menekülőre vegye a figurát. Samhez úgysem kerülhet közelebb. Nem csak azért, mert ő a parancsnok, így hierarchiában messze felette áll, de ő Samantha Carter. A nagy Samantha Carter, akit rajta kívül is sokan áhítattal emlegetnek. Sokkal nagyobb emberek is, mint ő. Nem… tényleg az lesz a legjobb, ha szépen hazamegy, elássa magát valami egyetemen, és lassan majd elfelejti ezt a képtelenséget. Bár fogalma sem volt, hogy ezt hogy szeretné kivitelezni, hisz akkor, ott úgy érezte, sosem felejtené el Samet, még ha ötven évig nem látja, akkor sem.

Radek próbált egész délután a munkájába temetkezni, de Sam legkülönbözőbb mondatai kúsztak a gondolataiba a legváratlanabb pillanatokban, így nem járt túl sok sikerrel. Sam sok mindent mondott neki… arról, hogy ne adja fel, meg, hogy ha már úgyis elmegy, legalább próbálja meg, hisz semmi vesztenivalója… ez igaz. De Radek őszintén kíváncsi lett volna, mit tesz a nő, ha esetleg megfogadja a tanácsát. Aranyos pasi… ezt mondta róla… bár Radek minden igyekezete ellenére nem igazán hallotta a meggyőződést a hangjában. Lehet, hogy a nő jó kollégának tartja, jó tudósnak, de semmi több. És különben is, Radek tényleg úgy érezte, hogy nincsenek egy súlycsoportban. Hisz bár tudta magáról, hogy egészen kiváló fizikus, mégis, ahhoz képest, amit Sam tett, és amit átélt, Radek csak egy szürke kis egérnek tartotta magát.

Végül megunta az értelmetlen próbálkozást, és úgy döntött, aznapra abbahagyja a munkát. Korán elment vacsorázni, aztán kisétált az egyik platformra, és letelepedett a szélén. Úgy gondolta, hogy azok után, amit tett a városért, jár neki ez a néhány utolsó délután és este, hogy elbúcsúzhasson Atlantisztól. Csak szerette volna bejárni a város olyan részeit, amit különösen megkedvelt, felidézni a régi eseményeket, mielőtt elmegy. Ott a platform szélén megvárta, míg besötétedik, aztán visszament a szobájába, és lefeküdt aludni.

~~o~~

Másnap délután Radek elég morgós hangulatban dolgozott az irányítóban. Vagyis inkább fel tudott volna robbanni, de igyekezett nem mutatni. Ugyanis lezajlott közte és Rodney között egy elég heves beszélgetés délelőtt, ami, hiába próbált uralkodni magán, meglehetősen kihozta a sodrából. És ezúttal nem csak Rodneyra volt dühös, hanem arra is, aki felbujtotta.

Mikor Shapperd csapata visszatért egy küldetésből, Sam lejött, hogy fogadja őket, és hogy, hogy nem, feltűnt neki, hogy tudós kollégájának nem túl rózsás a hangulata. A visszaérkező csapatot elzavarta a gyengélkedőre, aztán odament hozzá.

Radek, jól van? - lépett oda mellé.

Igen - pillantott rá a férfi, de csak egy töredék másodpercre, aztán mereven bámulta tovább a monitorját.

Radek… azt hittem, tegnap már rájött, hogy elmondhatja, mi bántja.

Igen… hogy azonnal rohanjon vele MacKayhez - bólintott rá enyhe cinizmussal a férfi.

Rodney, te marha… - csóválta meg a fejét Sam. - Mit csinált?

Nem számít - állt fel Radek, és egy másik géphez sétált, remélve, hogy megszabadulhat a témától, de Sam lassan utánament.

Nagyon összevesztek? - kérdezte óvatosan, mire Radek egy nagy levegővel ránézett.

Tudja, Sam… ha nagyon kiakaszt, lehet, hogy búcsúzóul behúzok neki egyet. Legalább tényleg lesz oka, hogy a gyengélkedőn sápítozzon. Akkor már úgyis minden mindegy lesz. Ez is.

Csak előtte szóljon, én is megnézném - nevette el magát a nő, de aztán újra komolyan vette a témát. - Én csak… segíteni szerettem volna.

Nem igazán jött be - ábrándította ki a férfi.

Sajnálom! Nem akartam kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni. Nagyon haragszik?

Egy kicsit - húzta el a száját Radek, majd visszaült az eredeti helyére.

És kiengesztelhetem valahogy?

Hagyja ki a magánéletemből Rodney MacKayt - pillantott a nőre Radek.

Rendben, megígérem - bólintott rá Sam.

Rendben - pillantott rá békülékenyen Rodney. - Amúgy… nem haragszom, csak…

Megspórolhattam volna ezt az egészet magának - látta be Sam.

Igen.

Én csak… arra gondoltam, ha rájönnék, hogy ki az… hogy talán segíthetnék… vagy legalább MacKay maradásra tudná bírni valahogy.

Sam, nincs szükségem kerítőnőre. Mondtam már… csak kellemetlen lenne… neki is és nekem is. Nem akarok felesleges bonyodalmat kelteni. Épp ezért megyek el. Ami pedig MacKayt illeti, a stílusa minden, csak nem marasztaló.

Oké, nem avatkozom bele - sóhajtott a nő. - Csak szeretném valahogy maradásra bírni, és nem volt jobb ötletem. Atlantisznak szüksége lenne magára.

Igen, főleg úgy, hogy egyre kevésbé tudok a munkámra figyelni - rázta meg a fejét Radek. - Csoda, hogy ma még nem robbantottam fel semmit - gondolt utána annak, hogy már vagy fél órája úgy dolgozik, hogy Sammel beszélgetnek, mégsem füstölt el semmi a keze alatt.

Radek, maga jó tudós, és úgy ismeri Atlantiszt, ahogy kevesen. Vétek lenne, ha hagynám elmenni.

Pedig jó lenne, ha addig tűnnék el, mielőtt még valami helyrehozhatatlan hibát követek el. Itt elég csak egy pillanatig nem odafigyelni… és máris emberéletek vannak veszélyben.

Ettől nem félek - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Jól van, hagyom dolgozni. Ki kell használnunk még azt az időt, amíg itt van - mondta végül, és tényleg magára hagyta a férfit, és felsétált az emeletre. Ott a korlátnál még megállt egy kis időre, nézte a férfit, ahogy egy pillanatra a tenyerébe temeti az arcát, aztán elszántan folytatja a munkáját. Sam csak egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét, és bement az irodájába.


	2. Chapter 2

Két nappal később egy elhúzódó szimuláció miatt Radek későn ment ebédelni, és már majdnem végzett, mikor váratlanul Sam ült le vele szemben. A férfi először zavarba jött, de aztán inkább kíváncsian nézett a másikra. Elképzelése sem volt, hogy Sam mit szeretne tőle.

Radek, mit csinál délután? - kérdezte a nő.

Tessék? - nézett rá értetlenül Radek.

Eljöhetne velem egy küldetésre.

Én? – kerekedtek ki még jobban a férfi szemei.

Magát kérdeztem, nem? - nevetett Sam.

Hova?

Csak olvastam Shapperdék legutóbbi jelentését, és valami felkeltette a figyelmem. Szeretnék odamenni és ellenőrizni.

Akkor gondolom MacKay nagyobb hasznára lenne, mint én. Ha már egyszer járt ott és van közvetlen tapasztalata… - próbált kibújni a lehetőség alól Radek.

Próbáltam vele beszélni - vont vállat Sam. - De szerinte túl sok ráérős időm van, azért foglalkozom ilyen jelentéktelen dolgokkal. De engem akkor sem hagy nyugodni. Mit szól? Csak két nap. Legfeljebb három. Mire ideér a Daedalus, visszajövünk, megígérem. Még összecsomagolni is lesz ideje – győzködte Sam.

Maga nem szokott küldetésekre járni - csóválta a fejét még mindig értetlenül a férfi.

Valóban rég nem voltam. De itt az ideje. Már nagyon hiányzik egy kis terepmunka. A végén még kijövök a gyakorlatból. És két napot kibírnak nélkülem. Addig legalább Shapperd kiélheti minden ambícióját. Szóval? Mit szól?

Hát… nem is tudom - sóhajtott a férfi, aki belegondolt abba, hogy vajon hányszor képes egy ember negyvennyolc óra alatt bohócot csinálni magából, de végül nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek. - Mikor indulunk?

Most - nevette el magát a nő. - Egy óra múlva a kapunál?

Rendben. Mit hozzak?

A gépét, és pár finomabb érzékelőt. A többiről majd én gondoskodom.

Ott leszek - bólintott rá Radek, majd elsietett a laborjába, hogy összeszedje a szükséges felszerelést.

Radek a laborjában először nekiállt összeszedni a cuccokat, de aztán letelepedett egy székre, és csak bámult maga elé. Nem igazán értette Sam célját ezzel az egésszel. Végül is, ez egy kivételes lehetőség lehetne… ha nem a főnökéről lenne szó. Két nap kettesben Sammel… még a gondolat is szédítő volt Radeknek. Persze a belső hang folyton azt súgta neki, hogy semmi nem fog történni, és nem is lenne semmi értelme, ha próbálkozna. Valóban csak szerezne mindkettejüknek egy rossz élményt. Végül úgy döntött, megpróbálja élvezni ezt a két napot amennyire lehet, és nem lehetetlen helyzetbe hozni Samet és saját magát.

Vett egy nagy levegőt, aztán még berakott pár műszert a hátizsákjába, és elsétált Sam irodájához. A nő az asztalánál ült, mikor meglátta Radeket, rámosolygott.

Mehetünk - állt fel az asztaltól, ő is felkapott egy méretes hátizsákot, amit korábban összepakolt, és lesétáltak a lépcsőn. Sam még egyeztetett Chuckkal, majd lassan megnyílt a kapu, és átsétáltak rajta.

Hol vagyunk? - nézett körül Radek. Egy ritkás erdőben léptek ki a csillagkapuból, és Sam máris a gépébe merült.

Egy bolygón, ahol valaha ősök éltek, de már sok ezer éve lakatlan. Rodney fogott itt valami rejtélyes energiasugárzást, aminek szeretném felderíteni az eredetét. Ki tudja, talán hasznos lehet a számunkra.

Igen, már látom - bólintott rá Radek, aki közben szintén aktiválta a gépét.

Furcsa. A jelentésben teljesen más irányt határoztak meg - csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

És nem is túl erős. Sőt, mintha fokozatosan gyengülne - figyelte a gépén változó számokat Radek.

Igaz - látta be Sam. - Megkeressük?

Ha el nem tűnik addigra, míg odaérünk…

Menjünk - mosolygott rá Sam, és elindultak.

Elárulja, miért engem hozott magával? - kérdezte Radek, mikor már percek óta csendben sétáltak az erdőben. Nem igazán fért a fejébe ez az egész.

Talán, hogy belássa, odahaza nem lesz része ilyen izgalmas kalandokban - pillantott rá Sam.

Talán megvan még az a hely az egyetemen, amit felajánlottak, mielőtt idejöttem. Nagyon… csalódottak voltak, mikor visszautasítottam.

És be akar kövülni a már felfedezett dolgokba, ahelyett, hogy maga fedezne fel újakat nap mint nap? Itt megvan a lehetősége, hogy felfedezzen olyan dolgokat, amiről otthon még csak nem is álmodhatnak. Radek, ez minden valamire való tudósnak olyan lehetőség, amit nem képes visszautasítani. Még ez sem győzi meg?

Sam… én… szeretem Atlantiszt, és… mindaz a munka, amit itt végzünk… nagyon fontos nekem - mondta nagyot nyelve Radek, ami Samnek azt mutatta, hogy tényleg még a gondolat is erős érzelmeket vált ki belőle.

Akkor ne menjen el! - kérte a nő.

Magának fogalma sincs, mit kér tőlem - rázta meg a fejét Radek csüggedten, ahogy belegondolt abba, hogy még hosszú ideig el kellene viselnie ezt az idegőrlő állapotot.

De van - nézett rá Sam nagyon komolyan. - Higgye el, nagyon is van - állt meg hirtelen. - Pontosan tudom, mit érez, mert én is átmentem ezen.

Tényleg? - lepődött meg Radek. Álmában sem hitte volna, hogy egy ilyen csodálatos nő, mint Sam, lehet reménytelenül szerelmes.

Igen. Nem lenne szabad erről beszélnem… - csóválta meg a fejét Sam, miközben lassan újra elindult, és a műszere kijelzőjére szegezte a pillantását. - Én is szerettem valakit, akivel… hogy is mondta… nem voltunk egy súlycsoportban. Közöttünk állt a hierarchia, meg vagy ezer féle szabályzat, hogy az egyéb dolgokról ne is beszéljek.

És mi történt? - kérdezte óvatosan Radek.

Az ember idővel belefásul a reménytelenségbe - vont vállat Sam. - Másrészt… tudtam, mi a kötelességem, és hogy sokkal fontosabb az, hogy tegyem a dolgom, mint az én apró-cseprő szívügyeim – mondta, majd megtorpant. – Ezt akár egy tok'ra is mondhatta volna – csóválta meg a fejét, aztán újra elindult. – De akkor is így van. Döntenem kellett, hogy önző módon boldog leszek, vagy megvédem a Földet, és én döntöttem. Az érzés pedig… egy idő után eltompult a sok csatában és küzdelemben.

Ez nem hangzik jól - fintorgott a férfi.

Katona vagyok, Radek. Ezt vállaltam, mikor felesküdtem a Föld védelmére.

De hogy bírta? Én értem, hogy kötelességtudat, meg minden… de nem őrölte fel ez az egész? - kérdezte Radek, aki a saját példájából tudta, hogy napokat nem alszik, sőt, se enni, se inni nincs kedve, mikor egy-egy rosszabb periódust él meg.

Ha ott hagytam volna csapot-papot, azzal őt is cserbenhagytam volna, és azt nem akartam. Szüksége volt rám. És ezt minden nagyképűség nélkül mondom.

Igen, ez… egy fokkal kevésbé önző megközelítés, mint az enyém.

Nem hinném, hogy önző - tűnődött el Sam. - Csak tudja… ez a közel húsz év a seregben… és mindaz, amin keresztülmentem… belőlem kiölt pár dolgot, ami magában még ott van. És most azt gondolja, hogy milyen jó nekem, mert ettől lettem erős, meg kemény… és ez valahol igaz is, de… higgye el, megvan ennek a böjtje. Eltűnt a jel - váltott témát hirtelen a nő, mire Radek rádöbbent, hogy már percek óta nem nézett a kijelzőjére. Akkor alaposan megnézte magának, és megrázta a fejét.

Nem tűnt el, csak most máshonnan jön.

Igen, már látom - bólintott rá Sam. - Mi a fene lehet ez?

Periodikusan változik a helyzete? - vetette fel Radek.

Igen, az lehet - pillantott rá Sam. - Akkor figyeljük meg a ciklusidőt is.

Már van három pontunk. Lehet, hogy ezek egy pajzsnak a generátorai?

Ebben a stádiumban bármi lehet - vont vállat Sam. - De ha már van három pontunk, azt mondom, hogy ahelyett, hogy ide-oda rohanunk, mint pók a falon, nézzük meg a kör középpontját.

Jó ötlet - bólintott rá Radek, így néhány rövid számítással meghatározták a helyet, amit meg akartak nézni, és elindultak.

Vagy negyed óráig caplattak csendben, mikor Radek nagyot sóhajtott, és Sam kérdőn ránézett.

Az a valaki, akit szeretett… lehet, hogy ő is…?

Igen. De őt még jobban kötötték a szabályok.

Akkor ez egy kicsit más helyzet, mint az enyém.

Ennyire biztos benne?

Igen - bólintott rá szomorúan Radek.

Sajnálom.

Hát még én - nézett a férfi Samre, de aztán a figyelmét inkább visszaterelte az előttük kanyargó csapásra, amit valószínűleg állatok jártak ki a ritkás aljnövényzetben.

Hosszú ideig sétáltak, mindketten a gondolataikba merülve, mikor egy hatalmas romos épület bukkant fel előttük.

Ezt keressük? - nézett Radek Samre.

Ez pontosan a kör közepe - nézett Sam a műszere kijelzőjére.

A jel megint gyengül. Ha megjelenik a következő, az megerősítheti az elképzelésünket.

Igen. De mi lehet ez a hely?

Nézzük meg! - javasolta a férfi.

Csak óvatosan - indult el lassan a romok fele Sam. - Nem tűnik túl stabilnak. Sok évszázada elhagyatott - mondta, ahogy lassan beléptek az omladozó falak közé.

Radek és Sam bebolyongták az üres helyiségeket, de néhány ős feliraton kívül nem találtak semmit. Az idő vasfoga megtette hatását, itt-ott már a növényzet is megjelent a falak között.

Bár itt lenne Daniel - sóhajtott fel Sam egy órával később.

Hisz maga is érti az őst. És én is - vont vállat Radek.

Igen, ez igaz, de az ősök mindig rébuszokban beszélnek, meg se füle-se farka versekben. És Danielnek megvan az az istenadta tehetsége, hogy olvasson a sorok között. Szerintem már rég rájött volna, mi volt ez a hely. De nekünk tovább tart átbogarászni ezt a rakás feliratot.

Visszajöhetnénk esetleg egy csapattal.

Nem megyek addig haza, míg nem tudok valamit Rodney orra alá dörgölni - nevette el magát Sam. - Essünk neki valahol a szövegeknek.

A fele csak mítoszok és legendák, amennyire első pillantásra meg tudtam állapítani.

Erről beszéltem. Ősök - forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

Nem igazán kedveli őket, igaz? - kérdezte Radek.

Nem, nem igazán - vont vállat Sam. - A saját tapasztalataim sem túl jók, de amiket Danieltől tudok… arról meg ne is beszéljünk. Betompult agyú, önző, egoista társaság. És még ezt akarják spiritualitásként eladni.

Sam - nézett rá meglepődve Radek. - Nem hallottam még ennyire negatívan nyilatkozni senkiről.

Bocsánat, hogy csalódást okozok - vont vállat a nő. - De ha nekem van egy gyerekem, akkor én azt őrzöm és óvom mindentől, még az életem árán is, és nem hagyom ott úgy, hogy vissza sem nézek, kitéve a goa'uld, az Ori, és még ki tudja minek a kényére-kedvére. Elfutottak, mert nekik úgy volt a kényelmes, és mindenkit cserbenhagytak, nem csak minket, hanem a másik három szövetséges fajt is. Gyáva banda. Egyszerűen csak mentették az irhájukat. Ha nagyon gonosz lennék, akkor azt mondanám, a lidérceket a sors büntetésül szabta rájuk. Csak az a baj, hogy velük együtt ennek a galaxisnak minden világára is.

Ez elég kemény ítélet.

Tudom. Felejtse el!

Nem, semmi baj. Biztos jó oka van így vélekedni. Én nem igazán ismerem őket, csak a technológiájukat, így csak arról tudok ítélkezni.

Volt köztük egy kedves barátom… ő jóindulatú volt és segítőkész. Meg is kapta érte a büntetését. Szánalmas - csóválta meg a fejét Sam. - Inkább olvassunk - javasolta, és nekiállt az egyik feliratot böngészni.

Hosszú órákon keresztül fordítgatták az ős feliratokat, ahol Sam elakadt, Radek kisegítette, mivel a jelek szerint sokkal folyékonyabban beszélte az őst, mint Sam. Sok falat átnéztek, de semmi használható adatot nem találtak, és közben figyelték a jelet is, ami átlagosan háromnegyed óránként változtatta a helyét a kör kerülete mentén.

Végül rájuk sötétedett, de lámpafénynél is folytatták, míg bele nem fáradt a szemük, így Sam nem túl lelkesen körülnézett.

Itt legalább védett helyen töltjük az éjszakát. Hoztam két hálózsákot. Nem lesz túl kényelmes, de fázni nem fogunk. Vacsorázzunk meg, aztán pihenjünk le! - javasolta, miközben elkezdte kipakolni a hátizsákját.

Mindenre gondolt - nézte mosolyogva Radek.

Na igen - nevetett Sam. - Tíz évig voltam egyetlen nő a CSK1-ben… Valát nem számítva… szóval… megszoktam, hogy nekem kell gondoskodnom a csapatról. Kapja el! - dobott egy előre csomagolt szendvicset a férfinak. - Ha kér, van még.

Köszönöm! - bólintott rá Radek, mire letelepedtek, és falatozni kezdtek.

Maga a kezdetektől Atlantiszon van, igaz? - kérdezte Sam.

Igen - tűnt fel egy nosztalgikus mosoly Radek arcán.

Tényleg itt tudná hagyni?

Mennem kell. Higgye el, én… nem szívesen teszem - hajtotta le a fejét Radek. Utálta ezt a se veled se nélküled állapotot. Szenvedett ilyen közel Samhez, de azt is tudta, hogy ha hazamegy, még jobban fog szenvedni.

Istenem, ezeket a szavakat hallottam már. Éppen így, még a hangsúly is ugyanez volt - mondta Sam, és ezúttal ő volt, aki szomorúan mosolygott maga elé. - Tíz éve már ennek.

Elmeséli? - kapott a lehetőségen Radek, hogy valami elterelheti a figyelmét a saját gyötrő gondolatairól.

Hé, ez nem fair! - mosolygott rá a nő. - Én mondjam el életem legnagyobb titkait, azokat, amikről senki nem tud, maga meg titkolózik előttem? Na jó… volt egy… kedves ismerősöm… egy tollan. Még az első küldetéseink alkalmával ismertem meg.

Úgy tűnik sok ilyen kedves ismerőse volt - húzta el a száját Radek, ahogy a féltékenység sárga szemű szörnye meresztgetni kezdte a karmait a lelkében.

Sok. Sajnos mind megmaradt a kedves ismerős szinten - vont vállat Sam. - És a legtöbb kedves ismerősöm fiatalon erőszakos halált halt - tette még hozzá. - Ő is.

Sajnálom - hajtotta le a fejét Radek.

Rég volt - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Az ő halála is egyike azoknak a dolgoknak, amik kiöltek belőlem bizonyos érzéseket.

Nem hiszem, hogy ezek az érzések meghaltak volna - rázta meg a fejét Radek. - Csak elfojtja őket, hogy ne fájjon.

Lehet - vont vállat Sam. - De túl sok minden szakadna rám, ha nem így tennék.

Tudom - mosolygott rá halványan Radek. - Megértem.

Kösz - mosolyodott el Sam is. - Akkor? Eltesszük magunkat holnapra?

Tegyük - bólintott rá a férfi is, így kiterítették a hálózsákjukat és belebújtak.

Jó éjt, Radek - mondta még Sam. - És ezen a szép helyen próbáljon meg nem agyalni, hanem pihenni!

Próbálok - sóhajtott a másik. - Jó éjt, Sam! - mondta még, majd egy sóhajjal próbált engedelmeskedni, bár nem sok esélyt látott arra, hogy képes lesz Samtől alig másfél méternyire bármennyit is aludni.


	3. Chapter 3

Radek vagy másfél óráig elszántan próbálkozott az alvással, aztán feladta. Csak nézte a nőt, aki alig karnyújtásnyi távolságon kívül tőle édesen aludt. Az egyik ablakon át épp rásütött a hold fénye, így a szőke haja ezüstként világított az éjszakában, Radeket pedig abban a pillanatban olyan erősen megrohanták az érzelmei, mint soha korábban. Szeretett volna közelebb csúszni hozzá, és szorosan magához ölelni, és úgy maradni az idők végezetéig, de inkább halkan kibontotta a hálózsákját, felkelt, és kisétált az éjszakába.

Nem ment messze, mert attól tartott, hogy a holdfénytől kísérteties erdőben nem találna vissza, csak leült nem messze a romoktól, és újra elveszett a gondolataiban. Persze Sam járt a fejében, hogy milyen jó volt együtt nevetni vele, miközben az ős feliratok rejtett értelmén tanakodtak, és egyébként is, még ha néha beszélgettek komoly dolgokról is, olyan kellemesen töltötték a napot. És megismerhette Samet úgy, ahogy eddig nem ismerte. A katona, a tudós álcája mögött az igazi nőt, aki képes mélyen érezni, szomorú lenni, vagy éppen boldog, ahogy a sors éppen hozza.

Sam, aki elég éberen aludt az idegen helyen, észrevette, mikor a férfi kiment. Egy darabig nem ment utána, gondolta, hátha csak egy percre ugrott ki, aztán közben el is szunnyadt, de mikor egy órával később is üresen találta Radek hálózsákját, ő is felkelt, és kisétált.

Látta Radeket a földön ülni, de biztos volt benne, hogy akár ítéletnapig is állhatna egy méterrel mögötte, a férfi nem venné észre, annyira el van merülve a gondolataiba.

Radek, minden rendben? - guggolt le mögé, és gyengéden megsimogatta a karját.

Nem akartam felébreszteni - hajtotta le a fejét a férfi.

Ugyan - mosolyodott el Sam. - Megígérte, hogy nem fog agyalni.

Ez nem így működik - rázta meg a fejét Radek.

Tudom - látta be Sam. - Segíthetek valahogy?

Nem.

Radek - szorította meg óvatosan a férfi két karját Sam.

Ne csinálja ezt! - kérte Radek, aki egy pillanatra megengedte magának, hogy élvezze Sam érintését, de aztán erőt vett magán, és elhúzódott tőle.

Mit? - kérdezett vissza a nő meglepetten.

Ne legyen velem ilyen kedves…

Tessék? - kérdezett vissza értetlenül Sam.

Ettől csak… még nehezebb… - mondta akaratlanul a férfi.

De én csak segíteni… - kezdett bele valamibe Sam, aztán hirtelen megvilágosodott. Megértette az egészet. A férfi titkolózásának az okát, és hogy miért akar elmenni. Hogy miért érzi olyan reménytelennek az egészet. - Ó, Radek… én…

Ne! Kérem, Sam… ne beszéljünk erről! - húzódott el végleg a nőtől Radek csüggedten. Tudta, hogy elárulta magát, és tudta, hogy ha mélyebben belemennek a dologba, csak még rosszabb lesz. - Nem akarok róla beszélni.

Ahogy akarja - adta meg magát Sam, és letelepedett Radek mellett. Egy kis ideig mindketten a saját gondolataikba merülve nézték az erdőt, de aztán Sam megtörte a csendet.

Nem engedem el - rázta meg a fejét.

Sam, kérem! Miért akarja, hogy könyörögjek? - nézett egy pillanatra elgyötörten Radek a nőre.

Nem akarom, hogy könyörögjön - érintette meg óvatosan a másik karját a nő. - És nem akarom gyötörni… de nem engedem el. Még egy hónapig biztosan nem.

Sam, ennek semmi értelme! Mi változik egy hónap múlva? Amit érzek… az nem fog egy hónap alatt elmúlni. Ha csak egy kósza érzés lenne, már elmúlt volna, de ez…

Egy hónap múlva lesz az éves értékelésem - vont vállat Sam, és mikor Radek egy pillanatra ránézett, elmosolyodott. - Igen, már egy éve Atlantiszon vagyok. Hihetetlen, igaz? Szóval… ha most elmegy… és engem egy hónap múlva visszarendelnek a Földre… hiábavalóvá válik az egész. Hogy… feladja az álmait… hogy hátat fordít négy év munkájának, és Atlantisznak, annak az Atlantisznak, amiért rajong.

De miért rendelnék vissza? Kiválóan vezeti a várost. Mióta itt van, óriási áttöréseket értünk el - nézett rá értetlenül Radek.

Radek, megbocsásson - nevette el magát nem túl vidáman Sam -, maga kiváló tudós, de csapnivaló politikus.

Miért?

Higgye el, sokaknak éppen az nem tetszik, hogy ilyen szép eredményeket érünk el. És persze az öntörvényűségem.

Ha nem lenne ilyen öntörvényű, lehet, hogy a város már nem is létezne.

Ó, igen, és egy púppal kevesebb lenne a bizottság hátán. Mindegy is… de azt az egyet tudom, hogy az íróasztalnál ülő bürokraták döntéseit előre megjósolni képtelenség. Szóval… várja meg, míg kisütik, mit akarnak, aztán majd meglátjuk, hogyan tovább.

Atlantisznak szüksége van magára.

Ezt sajnos nem Atlantisz dönti el. Még csak nem is maga vagy én. De… tudja Radek… bármennyire is szeretem Atlantiszt… én tudok élni a város nélkül. De maga nem. Maradjon! Atlantisz az élete. Nem adhatja fel. Még miattam sem.

És ha végül maradhat?

Akkor majd megfontolom a kérelmét. Addig nem.

És ha tényleg felrobbantom a várost ebben az időben?

Majd odafigyelek magára - nevette el magát Sam.

Nem tudom - csóválta meg a fejét egy sóhajjal Radek. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha mindig magán érzi majd Sam figyelő tekintetét, attól csak még rosszabb lesz. Megcsóválta a fejét, és kis időre megint csend borult rájuk.

Nagyon haragszik? - kérdezte óvatosan a férfi egy negyed órával később, ami alatt végig azon tűnődött, mit gondolhat most a nő.

Miért tennék ilyet? - kérdezett vissza Sam.

Nem tudom - vont vállat Radek.

Radek… maga jó ember, és tényleg remek tudós… és ne mondjon olyat, hogy nem vagyunk egy súlycsoportban.

Ez az igazság.

Ez butaság.

Nem, egyáltalán nem - nézett rá Radek.

Megtisztelő, ha tényleg így érzi, de… én általában csak sodródtam az árral. Mindegy… ezek régi dolgok - sóhajtott Sam. - Az, hogy milyen helyzeteket sodor elénk az élet, az nem rajtunk múlik, csak az, hogy a legjobb tudásunk szerint próbáljuk kezelni. És ezt maga ugyanúgy megteszi itt a Pegazus galaxisban, ahogy én tettem az elmúlt tíz évben. Szóval… ne becsülje le magát.

Persze - húzta el a száját Radek. - De nem is értem, hogy gondoltam… mindig különleges férfiakkal volt körülvéve. Tollanok, tok'rák, ősök, ki tudja még mi… hogy álljak be egy ilyen sorba?

Az ősökről már kifejtettem a véleményem - pillantott a férfira Sam. - A tollanok a saját önteltségük csapdájába estek, és ez az egész népük veszte lett, azoké is, akik nem érdemelték volna meg. A tok'rák meg… na, ők meg soha nem alacsonyodtak le hozzánk igazán. És bár valóban mindig körberajongtak a földönkívüliek, és némelyiket én is nagyon kedveltem… - kuncogott Sam -, mégis tíz évig egy hús-vér földi férfiba voltam szerelmes.

Volt? - fürkészte a nő arcát Radek, mire az elmosolyodott.

Igen, voltam. Mint mondtam, egy idő után bele lehet fásulni a reménytelenségbe. Eltompul az ember, aztán… egyszer csak rájön, hogy… már csak az érzés emléke… amihez ragaszkodik.

Jól bíztat - húzta el a száját Radek.

Ne kövesse el azt a hibát, amit én! - szorította meg a csuklóját Sam.

Ezt már elbuktam.

Sajnálom, Radek!

Nem magának kell bocsánatot kérni… az én hibám. Hülye voltam. Bár nem tudom, mit tehettem volna.

A szívének nem tud parancsolni, Radek - mosolygott Sam a férfira. - De ígérje meg, hogy nem megy el! Legalább ezt az egy hónapot várja meg! Kérem!

Megígérem - adta meg magát nem túl könnyű szívvel Radek.

Köszönöm! - könnyebbült meg Sam, és egy kis időre megint elcsendesedtek.

Ez annyira elkeserítő - sóhajtott Radek. - Mármint az, hogy egyikünknek el kell hagynia a várost.

Ez csak magán múlik - sandított rá Sam.

Magának is kellemetlen lenne, ha maradnék.

Egyáltalán nem - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Eddig sem volt tolakodó egy másodpercig sem, és tudom, hogy ezután sem lenne. Én még mindig szeretném, ha maradna. De… megértem azt is, miért akar elmenni. Csak… várja ki, hogy lesz-e más lehetőség.

Úgy beszél, mintha biztos lenne benne, hogy mennie kell - fürkészte Radek a nőt.

Nem is tudom - tűnődött el Sam. - Semmi jel nem utal rá, csak… egy rossz érzés, ami néha kísérti az álmaimat. Az elmúlt időszak túl szép volt, hogy sokáig tartson. Mindig ilyenkor szokott beütni a mennykő. Általában a bizottság képében.

A bizottság örülhetne, hogy Atlantisz minden gondját leveszi a vállukról.

Ők nem így működnek. Ezt már volt szerencsém megtapasztalni. Mennyit küzdöttünk velük, míg az Ori ellen harcoltunk… Mintha nem is emberi aggyal gondolkodnának sokszor. Csak mint a robotok, akiknek az a dolguk, hogy a jelentéseinket szóról szóra összehasonlítsák a szabályzatokkal. De ez az én munkaköri problémám, nem kell, hogy a maga feje is fájjon miatta. Most… inkább próbáljunk tényleg pihenni egy keveset. Jöjjön!

Én inkább… még szellőztetem a fejem egy kicsit. A levegő jót tesz.

Dr. Zelenka! - szólt rá némi megjátszott szigorúsággal Sam. - Jön és alszik!

Igenis - forgatta meg a szemét a férfi, majd még csehül morgott valamit, mikor követte a nőt.

Remélem, most nem rólam mondott valami csúnyát - mosolygott rá Sam.

Nem.

Ez nem volt túl meggyőző - nevette el magát a nő. - Próbáljon meg pihenni! Ha akarja, átmegyek a szomszéd szobába.

Ne! - szakította félbe ösztönösen Radek, mire Sam tovább kuncogott.

Jól van, maradok, de akkor aludjon végre!

Megpróbálom - sóhajtott Radek, és kelletlenül visszamászott a hálózsákjába. - Sam… - nézett még a nőre.

Igen? - mosolygott rá Sam.

Köszönöm!

Mégis mit?

Csak azt, hogy… akár ki is utasíthatna Atlantiszról… a hülyeségeim miatt… hisz ez… függelemsértés… vagy hogy mondják ezt katonanyelven… de maga mégis inkább marasztalni próbál.

Radek, maga nem katona, így a szabályzatnak ezen része magára nem vonatkozik. Azt pedig már nem egyszer kifejtettem, hogy ragaszkodom a legjobb tudósaim egyikéhez, főleg, ha butaság, ami miatt el akar menni. Higgye el, otthon sem lenne könnyebb, sőt! Odahaza nem csak egy hiányérzet gyötörné, hanem mindjárt kettő is.

Tudom, hogy ebben van valami… de…

Na látja - szakította félbe Sam, mielőtt folytatta volna. - És most próbáljon végre pihenni!

Rendben - sóhajtott Radek, majd letette a fejét, és bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy sikerül elaludnia, igyekezett szót fogadni Samnek.

Végül a férfinak sikerült néhány órát aludnia, de aztán a kínzó gondolatai még álmában is utat törtek hozzá, és még alig pirkadt az ég alja, mikor felébresztették.

Mikor Sam egy órával később felébredt és körülnézett, látta, hogy Radek az egyik ablaknál a falnak támaszkodik, és tűnődve bambul kifelé. Látta rajta, hogy megint nincs rendben a lelke, így felkelt és odasétált hozzá.

Radek, hát egész éjjel nem aludt? Mégiscsak át kellett volna mennem a szomszéd szobába.

Nem, nem azért - rázta meg a fejét a férfi. - Csak… sokat gondolkodtam, és… nem lett volna szabad…

Mit?

Azt a sok buta dolgot összehordanom magának az éjjel. Sajnálom, Sam…

Hát… én nem - mosolyodott el a nő. - Komolyan - erősítette meg, mikor Radek egy pillanatra kérdőn ránézett. - Nekem jólesett, hogy bízott bennem annyira… hogy képes volt őszinte lenni hozzám. Tudom, hogy nem lehetett könnyű. És semmi butaságot nem mondott.

Dehogynem - támaszkodott az ablakpárkányra a férfi. - Semmit sem kellett volna mondanom. Végig ezt akartam… megkímélni mindkettőnket ettől a helyzettől. De még ebbe is belebuktam.

Radek, szedje össze magát! - szólt rá szigorúan Sam.

Nem hiszem, hogy ez most menni fog - rázta meg a fejét Radek. - Menjünk inkább haza, és…

Nem megyünk sehova - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Ha most hazamegyünk, soha többé nem mer a szemem elé kerülni, és azt nem szeretném. Szóval kapja össze magát, és folytassuk a munkát, ha nem akarja MacKaytől egy hétig azt hallgatni, hogy én megmondtam. Nem akarja, ugye? Mert én annyira nem szeretném.

Nem, én sem - húzta el a száját Radek.

Remek. Akkor most kap egy szendvicset, aztán folytatjuk a munkát. És remélhetőleg ma találunk valamit.

Azt én is nagyon remélem - morogta Radek, majd a nő után ment, megreggeliztek, aztán munkához láttak.

Radek próbált az ős szövegekre koncentrálni, és egy idő után sikerült is neki, így késő délelőtt odaszólt Samnek.

Azt hiszem, találtam valamit.

Mi az?

Még nem tudom - csóválta meg a fejét Radek, de aztán próbaképpen megnyomta a felirat bizonyos részeit. Egy darabig nem történt semmi, de aztán a helyiség közepén némi porfelhő kíséretében a padló lesüllyedt, és egy lépcsősor vezetett a mélybe.

Lemegyünk? - sandított egy elfojtott mosollyal Sam a férfira.

Mehetünk - bólintott rá Radek, és Sam jót mosolygott magában, ahogy felfedezte a szemében a tudományos kíváncsiságot.

Magában megvan a gén? - kérdezte a férfit.

Nincs - húzta el a száját Radek. - A terápia sikertelen százalékát erősítem.

Akárcsak én - vont vállat Sam. - Akkor valószínűleg úgysem tudjuk beindítani - mondta, miközben óvatosan lesétáltak a lépcsőn.

Hasonló, mint a laborok Atlantiszon - nézett körül Radek.

Igen - bólintott rá Sam. - Nos… két választása van, Dr. Zelenka - nézett a férfira mosolyogva.

Mi lenne az?

Hát… vagy meghagyja a felfedezés dicsőségét MacKaynek, vagy fog a csapatából három-négy kiválót tudóst, és maguk találják ki, hogy mi ez a hely. Persze csak ha van olyan az emberei között, aki rendelkezik az ős-génnel.

Találok ilyet - tűnődött el Radek.

Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Most hazamegyünk, összeszedi a csapatát, és holnap reggel jöhetnek. Mit szól?

Addig sem Atlantiszt robbantom fel? - nézett egy halvány mosollyal Radek a nőre.

Nem ez volt a célom - vont vállat Sam. - De ha önnek ez a megfelelő indok, hát… addig sem robbantja fel Atlantiszt - nevetett a nő. - Vállalja?

Természetesen.

Remek. És a pajzsot is nézzék meg, hátha használhatnánk a város védelmére. Talán kevesebb energiával is működtethető, mint a város pajzsa. De még az is lehet, hogy találnak itt egy használható ZPM-et. Alaposan nézzenek körül.

Rendben - bólintott rá Radek.

Jó. Akkor most irány haza! Addig vissza tudjuk zárni?

Azt hiszem - gondolkodott el Radek, majd megpróbálta fordított sorrendben megnyomni a betűket az ős feliratban, mire a lépcső újra felcsukódott a padlóba, mire a férfi Samre nézett. - Mehetünk.

Rendben - hagyta jóvá Sam, így a kapu fele indultak. - Köszönöm, hogy eljött velem, Radek!

Szívesen - pillantott rá a férfi.

Én biztos nem találtam volna meg azt a feliratot.

Dehogynem.

Nem beszélem úgy az őst, mint maga. Jó volt ez így. Jó döntés volt, hogy elhoztam magammal. Remélem, egy kicsit maga is örül neki.

Igen. Egy kicsit igen - bólintott rá Radek, így a továbbiakban csendben sétáltak a kapu felé, majd hazatértek Atlantiszra.


	4. Chapter 4

A következő két hetet Radek a bolygón töltötte, bár napi kapcsolatban volt Atlantisszal. És bár sok érdekes dolgot talált, tudta, hogy ezek csak a tudósok számára érdekesek, a város védelmére nem igazán lehet őket felhasználni. A pajzs, ami a labort volt hivatott védeni szinte már teljesen lemerült, így azt sem volt értelme hazavinni, így két hét után a csapatával visszatért Atlantiszra.

Dr. Zelenka! - fogadta őket Sam az irányítóban. - Találtak valami érdekeset?

Sok kutatási eredményt találtunk, amit még ki kell elemezni - tájékoztatta Radek. - Sajnos ZPM-et vagy más használható energiaforrást nem találtunk. A jelentésemben majd részletesen leírok mindent.

Köszönöm, Dr. Zelenka! - mosolygott rá Sam, mire a férfi biccentett és elsétált. Elég fáradt volt, de azért még vacsora előtt szeretett volna egy részletes jelentést írni az elmúlt két hét eredményeiről, hogy másnap haladéktalanul nekiláthasson a hozott információk elemzéséhez.

Egy héttel később Radek a laborjában dolgozott, mikor Sam kereste rádión.

Zelenka - szólt bele.

Dr. Zelenka, ide tudna jönni az irányítóterembe?

Máris - mondta a férfi, még gyorsan zárolta a gépét, és elsietett.

Mi történt? - kérdezte Samtől, aki pár emberrel az irodája előtt állt.

Dr. Shawn eltűnt - tájékoztatta a nő.

Nem ismerős a neve - ráncolta a homlokát Radek.

Maggie Shawn - egészítette ki Sam. - Már majdnem két napja, hogy nem látták.

Két napja? - lepődött meg Radek. - És csak most szólnak?

Összekaptak a barátjával, és a férfi azt hitte, csak őt kerüli a veszekedés miatt.

És nincs neki egy főnöke? Senkinek nem tűnt fel, hogy nem jelent meg a munkahelyén? - csóválta a fejét Radek. - Csodálatos, hogy ennyire figyelünk egymásra.

Nem tudom, Dr. Zelenka - sóhajtott Sam. - Ezen töprengjünk majd akkor, ha megtaláltuk.

Igaz - látta be a férfi. - De… mi is a szakterülete?

Antropológus.

Nem lehet, hogy odakint van küldetésen?

Arról tudnánk - rázta meg a fejét Sam.

És ha elszökött?

A kapun át? - nézett rá Sam kételkedve. - Lehetetlen. Mindig vannak itt legalább öten az irányítóban.

Hozzácsapódhatott egy induló csapathoz úgy, hogy senki ne vegye észre?

Nem hiszem. Shapperdék vannak kint négyen, Lorne őrnagy öt fővel, és egy botanikus csapat, de ők már az előtt elindultak, hogy a doktornő eltűnt volna.

Azért ellenőrzöm a kapuhasználatot - morfondírozott Radek.

Rendben - hagyta jóvá Sam. - Ha nem jár sikerrel, vesse be a biometrikus érzékelőt.

Megpróbálhatjuk, de… az érzékelő nem azonosítja az életjeleket. Egyszerűen csak érzékeli az emberi jelenlétet.

Tudom, Radek - bólintott rá Sam. - Nézze meg a kaput, aztán majd gondolkodunk tovább.

Rendben - sóhajtott a férfi, és letelepedett az egyik géphez Chuck mellett, és munkához látott.

Radek egy órával később megcsóválta a fejét.

Talált valamit? - nézett rá Chuck.

Semmit. A naplók szerint valóban annyian mentek át a kapun, amennyit Carter alezredes mondott. Bárhol is van Dr. Shawn, itt van a városban.

Akkor most?

Marad a biometrikus érzékelő - sóhajtott Radek, és visszafordult a gépéhez. - Legalább valami támpont lenne, hogy hol álljak neki.

Szerintem keressen olyan életjelet, ami a lehető legtávolabb van minden más embertől. Egy durcás nő képes úgy eltűnni, hogy sosem találja meg senki - mondta Chuck, fiatal kora ellenére meggyőző bölcsességgel.

Ha maga mondja… - csóválta meg a fejét Radek, de azért megpróbálta, nem sok sikerrel.

Valami eredmény? - sétált le hozzájuk Sam egy fél órával később.

Eddig semmi - nézett rá Radek. - Ki kellene terjeszteni az érzékelők spektrumát, de nem igazán tudom, merre. És… az is lehet, hogy…

Ne gondoljon egyből a legrosszabbra, Dr. Zelenka - sóhajtott Sam. - Beszéljen inkább Dr. Beckettel, hátha adhat valami jó ötletet.

Rendben - bólintott rá a férfi.

Zelenka Dr. Beckettnek - szólt bele a rádiójába.

Itt Beckett. Hallgatlak - válaszolt azonnal a doki.

Carson… hogy változhat az ember életjele valamilyen sérülés hatására?

Radek ez egy elég tág fogalom. Tudnád pontosítani?

Ha tudnám, azzal kezdtem volna - morgott Radek, de Sam közbeszólt.

Carson, egy ember eltűnt, azt gyanítjuk, hogy valahol a város egy félreeső pontján megsérülhetett, esetleg mozgásképtelenné vált.

Hát… nem könnyítik meg a dolgom, Sam. Tudja, ha megsérült, vagy véletlenül bezárta magát valahova, és ettől riadt, pánikba esett, esetleg zaklatott, a pulzusa, a vérnyomása akár a duplájára is emelkedhet. De ha sokkos állapotba került, esetleg erősen vérzik, akkor ezek az értékek minimumra is süllyedhetnek. Ahogy a testhőmérséklete is nagy intervallumban változhat. Ha valamilyen törés vagy más miatt gyulladás van a testében, akkor megemelkedhet, de ha más miatt mozgásképtelen a testhőmérséklete is lecsökken. Ha eszméletlen, vagy közel áll hozzá, akkor az EEG is alig kimutatható.

Vagyis a végletekig ki kell tágítanom az érzékelő intervallumát - summázta Radek.

Igen, azzal mehetsz a leginkább biztosra - erősítette meg Carson.

Rendben, kösz! - mondta még, majd visszafordult a monitorjához.

Szívesen! Ha megtaláltátok értesítsetek!

Úgy lesz - ígérte még Sam, aztán felsétált az irodájába, hogy hagyja Radeket nyugodtan dolgozni.

Radek egy újabb fél órával később megint csak kifakadt.

Nem értem, ha valaki sétára indul a városban, miért nem visz magával rádiót? Akkor legalább tudna segítséget kérni. Próbálta egyáltalán valaki rádión elérni?

Igen - szólalt meg mögötte váratlanul Sam, mire a férfi felkapta a fejét. - Mikor szóltak, hogy eltűnt, az volt az első dolgom, és azóta is többször próbáltam. Tudja Radek, egy szerelmes nő nem gondolkodik racionálisan. Sőt, senki sem gondolkodik racionálisan, ha szerelmes, és a szerelme tárgya beletapos a lelkébe.

Egen - morgott Radek, és inkább az érzékelővel foglalatoskodott, Sam pedig jót kuncogott mögötte.

Esetleg a város kommunikációs rendszere? - vetette fel Chuck.

Ha nagyon félreeső helyre ment, akkor azon sem érjük el - rázta meg a fejét Sam. - Én azt tenném.

Na igen - nevetett a fiatal srác.

Tudják is maguk, milyen, mikor egy nő megbántva érzi magát - ugratta őket Sam, de Radek félbeszakította.

Megvan!

Hol? - lépett oda hozzá azonnal Sam.

Itt, a keleti szárnyban. Alig érzékelhető az életjele.

Odaküldök egy orvosi csapatot - mondta Sam, és máris intézkedett, majd visszalépett Radekhez, és megszorította a vállát. - Szép munka volt, köszönöm!

Nincs mit, Sam! - bólintott rá a férfi.

És még áll a város - nevetett Sam, miközben elsétált.

Nagyon vicces - morgott Radek maga elé, ahogy visszaállította a műszereket, fogta a gépét, és visszatért a laborjába.

Este Radek későn ment vacsorázni, mert utol kellett érnie magát a saját munkájában is, így Samet az étkezőben találta. Pakolt némi ételt a tálcájára, majd odasétált hozzá.

Dr. Zelenka! - mosolygott rá Sam. - Leül?

Köszönöm! - biccentett Radek, és letelepedett a nővel szemben.

Dr. Shawnnak nyílt lábszártörése és több bordarepedése van. Legurult egy méretes lépcsősoron. Dr. Beckett csapata sokkos állapotban talált rá. Szerintem még mindig a műtőben van.

Hát, mindenesetre többször nem indul felfedezőútra rádió nélkül - csóválta a fejét Radek. - Megkímélhette volna magát másfél nap pokoli fájdalomtól.

Emlékszik még, mit mondtam a racionális gondolkodásról?

Igen, emlékszem - fintorgott a férfi. - Meg is lett a következménye.

Mindig megvan a következménye - biztosította a nő.

Na igen - hajtotta le a fejét Radek.

De hála önnek, Dr. Shawn most már a legjobb kezekben van. Dr. Beckett szerint teljesen rendbe fog jönni, bár belekerül egy kis időbe.

Az jó - mosolyodott el halványan Radek. - Sam…

Igen?

Fogadjunk, hogy maga gyorsabban megtalálta volna! Miért hagyta, hogy ott szerencsétlenkedjek?

Tökéletesen kézben tartotta a helyzetet, Radek. Azt tette, amit kell - tette le a villáját Sam. - Nem tudtam volna semmivel sem gyorsabban átállítani az érzékelőket. Lehet, hogy… felnéz rám, de csodákra nem vagyok képes. Különben is… az én dolgom az, hogy koordináljam a dolgokat, a beosztottaimé pedig, hogy végrehajtsák az utasításaimat.

Értem - hajtotta le a fejét Radek, mire Sam sóhajtott.

Radek, maga kiváló szakember, és sokkal jobban ismeri az őstechnológiát, mint én. Ne! Ez tény! - mondta szigorúan a nő, aztán megenyhült, és egy pillanatra megfogta Radek kezét az asztalon. - Ne kételkedjen magában, Radek! Ennek a lánynak megmentette az életét, gondoljon erre! Azt meg, hogy én mikor mit miért csinálok… azt bízza rám, rendben?

Rendben - húzta el a száját Radek, majd sóhajtott.

Jól van? - kérdezte kedvesen Sam.

Igen - tűnt fel egy kétes értékű félmosoly a férfi arcán. - És még a város is áll.

Na igen - nevette el magát Sam. - De ahogy már mondtam… nem aggódom komolyan a városért. Legalábbis nem maga miatt. De… nem segített egy kicsit az a két hét, amit távol töltött?

Nem, nem igazán - mosolyodott el szomorkásan Radek, ahogy felötlött benne, hogy ott a bolygón hány este aludt el úgy, hogy Samre gondolt, arra az éjszakára, mikor ott aludt tőle alig karnyújtásnyira. - Mindig… az az éjszaka járt a fejemben… Oh… ne haragudjon, Sam, én csak…

Semmi baj - mosolygott rá a nő.

De. Azt mondta, sosem voltam tolakodó… nem lenne szabad most elkezdenem. Jobb, ha megyek, és lefekszem. Pihenten… egy kicsit jobban viselem.

Alig evett a vacsorájából, Radek. Maradjon csak… nekem még úgyis vissza kell mennem az irodámba - mondta Sam, majd felállt, elköszönt a férfitól és elsétált.

Radek csak nézett utána, és azon tűnődött, vajon miért nincs egy csöpp esélye sem a nőnél. Persze tisztában volt vele, hogy nem egy Adonisz, ahogy azzal is, hogy nem egy társaság középpontja személyiség, de úgy érezte, Sammel szemben le tudná vetkőzni a szokásos enyhe aszociális viselkedését, és még a megszokott morgását is. Ha Samre gondolt valahogy mindig kedves akart lenni hozzá és megértő. Sokszor, mikor látta a nőn, hogy gondjai vannak, vagy valami nyomasztja, úgy szeretett volna odamenni, hozzá, és csak átölelni, megvigasztalni. Nem igazán találkozott még olyan nővel, aki hasonló érzéseket váltott volna ki belőle. De hát mindez hiába, Sam sosem fog így érezni iránta, és ez tény, gondolta, majd sóhajtott, evett még néhány falatot a vacsorájából, aztán tényleg elment lefeküdni.

Másnap, Radek pechjére MacKay bevonta egy kísérletbe, ami rosszul sült el. Egy új labort akartak feltérképezni, de MacKaynek fél óra alatt sikerült magukra robbantani az egészet, így mindketten a gyengélkedőn kötöttek ki.

Rodney ez mégis mi a fene volt? - lépet be kissé paprikás hangulatban Sam a gyengélkedőre, épp mikor Carson a Radek arcán lévő hosszú vágást varrta össze.

Túltöltődött a rendszer - vont vállat Rodney, akinek szokás szerint semmi baja sem lett.

Mert megint nem gondoltad meg, hogy mit csinálsz!

Ez nem igaz, Sam! Te is tudod, hogy ezek a cuccok nem mindig úgy reagálnak, mint ahogy várjuk!

Erről beszélek - csóválta meg a fejét Sam. - Legalább teljesen tönkretetted?

Nem egyedül csináltam - fintorgott MacKay, mire Sam Radekre pillantott, aki lesütötte a szemét, és csehül morgott valamit.

Ne duzzogj, Zelenka, te is ugyanúgy elszúrtad - mondta neki MacKay, de Carson, aki lassan végzett, hátrafordult hozzá.

Rodney… ne zaklasd kérlek a betegemet! Mondtam már, hogy elmehetsz, azt a néhány kék-zöld foltot leszámítva kutya bajod!

Nem csinálnál egy CT-t? Nagyon bevertem a fejem.

Ennél ütődöttebb úgysem leszel - szúrta közbe Sam.

Rodney! - szólt rá Carson, mielőtt visszavághatott volna. - Menj, és hagyd, hogy tegyem a dolgom!

Dr. Beckettnek igaza van - mondta Sam szigorúan. - Nézd meg inkább, mekkora kárt okoztatok!

Jól van, megyek - húzta el a száját a tudós, majd lassan elsétált.

Hogy van Dr. Zelenka? - nézett Sam Carsonra.

Eltalálta egy szilánk, de nem komoly - nyugtatta meg a doki. - Estig itt tartom megfigyelésre, de aztán hazamehet - mondta, majd még leragasztotta a sebet, és elsétált.

Biztos jól van? - kérdezte Sam a beteget.

Hallotta. Csak egy karcolás. Carson szerint pár hét múlva nyoma sem lesz.

Ha mégis… a nők szexisnek tartják a sebhelyeket - ugratta Sam.

Legalább lesz rajtam valami vonzó - forgatta meg a szemét Radek.

Ezért ne kaszabolja össze magát - nevetett Sam. - Nincs szüksége ilyen trükkökre.

Csak egy dolgot mondjon rajtam, amit vonzónak talál - nézett kérdőn Radek a nőre, mire az eltűnődött.

Szép a szeme - mondta nevetve, majd kihátrált a gyengélkedőről, és Radek még a folyosóról is hallotta a kuncogását.

Ez is valami - morogta maga elé csehül, aztán sóhajtott egy nagyot, aztán egész addig, míg Carson haza nem engedte Samen tűnődött.

Egy héttel később, kora reggel volt még, mikor Sam Radek után szólt a folyosón.

Dr. Zelenka!

Igen? - állt meg a férfi, aztán még a hangja is elakad, mert Sam gyönyörű volt a földi egyenruhájában. Nagyot nyelt, hogy vissza tudja terelni a gondolatait a jelenre, mire Sam elmosolyodott.

Indulok a Földre - mondta végül.

Mit kívánjak, Sam? - kérdezte szomorúan Radek.

Azt tudom, hogy én mit kívánnék - vont vállat Sam. - A többi… magán múlik. De ha egyikünknek mindenképpen menni kell, ha tényleg választanom kell… én azt szeretném, ha maga maradhatna.

Maga többet tehet a városért - ellenkezett Radek.

És nem maradhatnánk mindketten? Olyan szörnyű volt… ez a hónap?

Most erre mit kellene mondanom? - sütötte le a szemét Radek.

Csak az igazat.

Nem, Sam, nem volt szörnyű. De… sokáig ezt így nem lehet. Én… mindegy. Most biztos nem az én szívfájdalmam a legnagyobb gondja. Majd… beszélünk, ha visszajött?

Feltétlenül - ígérte a nő. - De nem tudom, mikor. Lehet ma este, holnap, holnapután… ki tudja? Bürokraták…

Én itt leszek.

Megkeresem - ígérte Sam.

Rendben.

Akkor… viszlát!

Viszlát! - bólintott rá Radek, de mikor a nő elindult, utána szólt. - Sam!

Igen?

Sok szerencsét!

Köszönöm, Radek! - mosolygott rá Sam, majd elsietett.

Radek nézett utána, míg el nem tűnt a folyosó kanyarulatában, aztán sóhajtott. Tudta előre, hogy az előtte álló nap haszontalan lesz, úgy ahogy van, de azért elsétált a laborjába, magához vette a gépét, aztán letelepedett az irányítóba Chuck mellé, hogy legalább első kézből tudjon róla, ha Sam visszajön.


	5. Chapter 5

Radek egész nap hiába lebzselt az irányítóban, próbált mindenféle feladatot kitalálni, és meggyőzni Chuckot, hogy ez most hihetetlenül fontos, de Sam nem tért vissza. Ahogy következő nap sem, így Radek csüggedten hazament. Késő este volt már, mikor az ajtó csipogása jelezte, hogy látogatója érkezett. Nagyon ritkán jött hozzá bárki is, ilyen késői órán pedig szinte sosem zavarták, legfeljebb rádión, így meglepetten sétált az ajtóhoz, de csak akkor dermedt le igazán, mikor meglátta Samet.

A nő sápadt volt, fáradt és elgyötört, de belépett, mikor Radek félreállt az ajtóból, aztán megvárta, míg becsukódik mögötte az ajtó. Radek már kérdezett volna valamit, de Sam finoman a szájára téve a kezét megakadályozta, majd még pár pillanatig tűnődve nézett a szemébe, aztán megcsókolta.

Radek egy pillanatra sóbálvánnyá dermedt, ezt várta volna a legkevésbé az adott helyzetben, de aztán nem bírt tovább ellenállni az érzésnek, amit Sam közelsége váltott ki belőle, magához ölelte a nőt, és átadta magát a csóknak. Egy percig nem is engedte el, de aztán elszakadtak egymástól, és mindketten zavartan lesütötték a szemüket.

Ezt miért kaptam? - kérdezte végül Radek rekedten, mire Sam még jobban zavarba jött. Radek sóhajtott, majd elfordult a nőtől, és az ablakpárkányra támaszkodott.

Búcsúzóul - ismerte be Sam halkan, szinte suttogva.

Értem - hajtotta le a fejét a férfi. - És… te mész, vagy én? - pillantott oldalra a nőre, de azon nem látszott, hogy neheztelne a hangnem miatt. Úgy tűnt, hierarchia ide vagy oda, mindketten érezték, hogy a történtek után ideje tegeződniük.

Én - hajtotta le a fejét ezúttal Sam. Radek látta, hogy bár nagyon nem szeretne, mégis a könnyeivel küzd.

Gyere ide! - lépett vissza hozzá, és szorosan átölelte, Sam pedig a vállára hajtotta a fejét. - Annyira sajnálom! - cirógatta végig a nő hátát kedvesen, mire Sam nyelt egy nagyot, és Radek tudta, hogy nem áll messze attól, hogy elsírja magát, így egy pillanatra még jobban magához szorította. - Csak egy szavadba kerül, és veled megyek - súgta neki, de Sam csak megrázta a fejét, de csak egy kis idő múlva húzódott el a másiktól.

Nem tehetem ezt veled.

Sam…

Radek, ne! Én… nem tudom megadni neked, amit szeretnél. És nincs jogom azt kérni, hogy egy hazugság miatt add fel az életed… az álmaid. Neked itt a helyed Atlantiszon, és ezt te is tudod. Tulajdonképpen… én… örülök, hogy te maradhatsz itt. Én… otthon is megtalálom a helyem.

Mihez kezdesz majd?

Én… én fogom vezetni a Parancsnokságot. Egy ideig legalábbis.

Az is egy hozzád méltó feladat - cirógatta meg az arcát Radek.

Örülök, hogy így gondolod - sóhajtott Sam. - Remélem, én is méltó leszek a feladathoz.

Ebben biztos vagyok. Nagyon jó vezető vagy, jó katona, és kiváló tudós. Ennél jobb kombinációt nem is álmodhatnának – állította Radek, és Sam látta az arcán, hogy mennyire így érez. Csodálatot és elragadtatást látott a férfi szemében.

Elfogult vagy - tűnt fel egy szerény mosoly Sam arcán, pedig végtelenül jólestek neki a férfi szavai.

Egyáltalán nem - rázta meg a fejét Radek. - Ott is ugyanolyan kiváló munkát fogsz végezni, mint itt.

Igyekezni fogok - bólintott rá Sam. - Radek… én… annyira sajnálom!

Mégis mit? – tűnt fel egy szomorkás mosoly Radek arcán. - Te mondtad, hogy az ember a szívének nem tud parancsolni. Ahogy én nem, úgy te sem. Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned. Nekem kell megköszönnöm, hogy ilyen megértő voltál velem mindvégig. Hogy így kezelted ezt az egészet. Ilyen… kedvesen.

Radek, én… kedvellek… még a szakmai vitáink ellenére is - mosolyodott el Sam.

Még akkor is, ha ott a liftben nagyon elszúrtam? - sütötte le a szemét szégyenlősen a férfi.

Azt mindenki megpróbálta volna.

De te megmondtad előre, hogy nem fog menni - húzta el a száját Radek. - És én bolond nem hallgattam rád.

A teremtés koronái mindig azt hiszik, hogy mindent jobban tudnak a nőknél - nevette el magát Sam. – Nincs ebben semmi meglepő.

Biztos voltam benne, hogy működni fog – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi.

Mind hibázunk, Radek. Ezért ne hibáztasd magam. És semmi másért, ami a jelenlétemben füstölt el - mosolygott Sam.

Sok ilyen volt.

Igen, sok. De te mondtad, hogy ez Murphy - nevette el magát Sam, de aztán elkomolyodott, és vett egy nagy levegőt. - De… most mennem kell. Össze kell… pakolnom a holmimat. Nem hagytak nekem túl sok időt… holnap hazamegyek.

Látlak még? - kérdezte szomorúan Radek.

Beugrom elköszönni - ígérte Sam.

Rendben - adta meg magát Radek, de aztán megfogta a nő kezét. - Nagyon fogsz hiányozni.

Tudom. Én…

Te is átélted ezt - bólintott rá a férfi.

Igen. Hidd el, tudom, mit élsz át. Bár többet segíthetnék!

Sam! Százszor… ezerszer többet kaptam tőled, mint reméltem. Köszönöm! De most menj! Tudom, hogy sok dolgod van még. Nem tarthatlak fel.

Megyek. Holnap találkozunk! Majd… hívlak rádión, hogy hol vagy.

Várni fogom - sóhajtott Radek, de még így is csak nagyon nehezen engedte el a nő kezét, aztán nézte, ahogy kisétál a szobájából.

Radek egy pillanattal később leroskadt a kanapéjára. Ezer dolgon akart gondolkodni, de az agya mégis azt a csókot vetítette elé valamiféle végtelenített verzióban. Csak egy húsz perccel később rázta meg a fejét, hogy racionálisabb dolgokon is tudjon gondolkodni.

Nem számított rá, hogy így fog alakulni, még Sam baljós megérzései ellenére sem. Az elmúlt hetekben észrevétlenül rendet csinált a szobájában, a könyvei, a jegyzetei közt, mint aki arra számít, hogy hamarosan csomagolnia kell, és most úgy alakult, hogy mégsem. Maradhat Atlantiszon, és folytathatja a munkáját.

Nem értette a bizottságot. Sam sokkal jobban vezette a várost, mint Elizabeth, őt mégsem akarták soha leváltani. Sam sokkal gyakorlatiasabb volt, sokkal jobban átlátott bizonyos dolgokat, mégis hazahívják. Radek szemében ennek semmi értelme nem volt. Tényleg csapnivaló politikus vagyok, sóhajtott végül, Samnek ebben is igaza van. Azt persze értette, hogy a Csillagkapu Parancsnokság élére is egy olyan ember kell, mint Sam, aki mindenkinél jobban ismeri azt a helyet, és a viszonyokat a galaxisban, de akkor is… Sam tényleg remek munkát végzett itt, a Pegazus galaxisban, amit Radek érzései szerint butaság volt félbeszakítani, de tudta, hogy sem ő, sem Sam nem tehet ez ellen semmit. Az ilyen dolgok sokkal magasabb szinten dőlnek el, és sokszor a legrosszabb indokok figyelembevételével. Elképzelése sem volt, hogy a továbbiakban hogy fog alakulni Atlantisz sorsa, hogy a következő vezető tud-e majd úgy vigyázni rá, mint Sam. Sokkal inkább akart ezen a témán, Atlantisz sorsán gondolkodni, de egy idő után már nem tudta visszatartani az egyéb gondolatait is. Hogy milyen lesz Atlantisz Sam nélkül. Hogy nem láthatja, akár csak egy-egy pillanatra is a vezérlőben, mikor ott dolgozik, hogy már nem lesz itt, csak a gondolataiban… ezekben a percekben ettől jobban félt, mint attól, hogy milyen stratégiai következményei lesznek Sam távozásának.

Végül éjfél jócskán elmúlt, mire kicsit összeszedte magát, megfürdött és ágyba bújt, de csak jóval később sikerült felszínes álomba merülnie.

Másnap Radeknek semmi kedve nem volt kimászni az ágyból. Úgy érezte, amíg nem kel fel, nem megy ki a külvilágba, addig távol tarthatja magától mindazt a változást, ami odakint leselkedik rá. És persze abban is biztos volt, hogy már mindenki tudja, mi történt, így várhatóan egész nap Sam távozása lesz a téma mindenhol, amerre csak menni fog, ami csak még elkeseredettebbé fogja tenni a nap végére.

Nagy erőfeszítésre volt szüksége, hogy végül mégis felkeljen, így a munkából is elkésett, és amit munka címszóval művelt, az is értékelhetetlen volt, hisz mindegyik pillanatban várta Sam jelentkezését. Végül a délelőtt közepén szólalt meg a rádiója.

Hol vagy? – kérdezte Sam.

A laboromban. De ha… nem bánnád… inkább hazamennék.

Rendben, akkor… fél óra múlva nálad – javasolta a nő. – Nincs sok időm, de…

Rendben, várlak! – bólintott rá Radek, majd még zárolta a gépét, és hazasétált.

Radek csak rótta a köröket az apró kis szobában, mert arra képtelen volt, hogy akár csak egy percre is leüljön. Néha megállt az ablaknál, és csak nézte a várost. Még mindig képtelen volt elhinni, hogy így alakultak a dolgok, és ez az egész meglehetősen összezavarta, de Sam, aki végül a megbeszélt időben megérkezett, kizökkentette a gondolataiból.

Gyere be! - engedte be Radek, mire a nő besétált. Sápadt volt, és kialvatlan, így Radek aggódva nézett rá. – Jól vagy?

Igen, csak… olyan… üresnek… érzem magam – sóhajtott Sam.

Azt mondtad, te magadra találnál odahaza is – hajtotta le a fejét bűntudatosan Radek.

Igen, ezt mondtam, és hiszek benne, hogy így is van – szorította meg a karját kedvesen Sam. – Csak tudod… ezek a napok… mikor… két világ között vagyok… tudod… itt már nem… ott még nem… ezek… nem is tudom… mintha lebegnék az űrben… a semmiben. Akkor is ilyen volt, mikor idejöttem, csak akkor a várakozás izgalma egy kicsit feloldotta ezt a furcsa érzést. De most… haza megyek… pontosan tudom, hogy mi vár rám… így nincs ez az izgatott várakozás. Talán csak az, hogy… megint együtt dolgozhatok a barátaimmal. Oh… Radek… ne haragudj, tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem – nézett bocsánatkérőn a férfira, mikor az elhúzta a száját. – Itt is sok barátom volt, de… tudod… a CSK1… vagyis, ami még megmaradt belőle… az más. Azok az emberek az életem részei voltak tíz évig. Sokszor néztünk szembe a halállal együtt.

Tudom, Sam, nem kell mentegetőznöd – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Csak… egy kicsit… féltékeny vagyok, azt hiszem, ennyi az egész. Tudom, hogy semmi jogom rá…

Radek… O'Neill már rég Washingtonban van, nem is fogom látni. Mitchel egy nagyra nőtt gyerek… jó katona, de soha egy pillanatig sem néztem rá úgy, mint férfira. Teal'c nem az esetem. Daniel pedig olyan, mintha a testvérem lenne. Maradjunk ennyiben, ami a féltékenységedet érinti.

Ne haragudj, Sam – húzta el a száját Radek.

Nem haragszom – mosolygott rá a nő.

Tudod… te vagy a legcsodálatosabb nő, akit valaha ismertem – lépett közelebb hozzá Radek, és megfogta a kezét.

Köszönöm, Radek! – sütötte le a szemét Sam egy pillanatra, aztán újra felnézett, de Radek nem engedte megszólalni.

Ne! Nem kell mondanod semmit. Tudom, szép a szemem, de már a szexis sebhelyem is tűnőben van. Ennyit rólam – vont vállat.

Ne légy ilyen kishitű – szorította meg a kezét Sam. – Aranyos pasi vagy. És most tényleg szemernyi irónia sincs a hangomban. Ugye érzed?

Igen. Igen, érzem – sóhajtott Radek. – Köszönöm, Sam!

Nincs mit, Radek. És sajnálom, hogy nem adhatok többet! De… most… mennem kell. Egy óra múlva indulok.

Sam… vigyázz nagyon magadra! – kérte Radek. – És… ha bármikor segíthetek bármiben… tudom, hogy te sokkal jobb tudós vagy, mint én, de… ha mégis…

Ha úgy adódik, jelentkezni fogok – ígérte a nő. – De reméljük, nem lesz szükség rá. Mármint… úgy értem… hogy ez a Föld érdeke. Hogy… ne kerüljön akkor a bajba, amit nem tudok egyedül megoldani.

Tudom. Csak szerettem volna, hogy tudd… hogy számíthatsz rám.

Tudom, Radek – mosolygott rá Sam. – És te is számíthatsz rám, ha… tudod.

Sokkal fontosabb dolgod lesz, Sam. Fontosabb, mint az én apró-cseprő kutatásaim.

Már megint kishitű vagy – csóválta meg a fejét a nő. – De már nincs időm ezen változtatni – sóhajtott. – Tényleg… mennem kell…

Nem tudlak elengedni – fogta meg újra Sam kezét Radek, de aztán sóhajtott. – Nem lenne szabad nehezebbé tennem, mint amilyen, igaz? Menj, és vigyázz a Földre! Mindig is te voltál a bolygó védőangyala. Talán ezért is kell visszamenned. Szükség van rád otthon.

Mindent megteszek, Radek – ígérte Sam. – De te is vigyázz magadra! És a városra. És… ne hagyd, hogy Rodney a te eredményeiddel ékeskedjen!

Tudsz róla? – lepődött meg Radek.

Néhányról. De gyanítom, sokkal több van. Nem kellene… a háttérben maradnod.

Nem ezért csinálom – rázta meg a fejét Radek.

Tudom. Tudom, miért csinálod – mosolygott rá Sam, mire Radek egy sóhajjal átölelte.

Nagyon fogsz hiányozni – súgta neki.

Találkozunk még – ígérte Sam, ahogy lassan elhúzódott tőle.

És akkor mi lesz? – cirógatta meg az arcát Radek, aztán halványan elmosolyodott. – Menekülj, mielőtt meggondolom magam, elrabollak, és egy ugróval elviszlek egy lakatlan bolygóra.

És ki vezetné az ugrót? – töprengett el Sam.

Látod, még a sors is ellenem van – sóhajtott Radek. – Nincs mit tenni. Akkor… viszlát, Sam!

Viszlát, Radek! – súgta Sam is, de a férfi csak akkor volt képes elengedni Sam kezét, mikor az megérintette az ajtónyitó panelt, és az ajtó kinyílt. Sam kisétált rajta, Radek pedig leroskadt a mögötte lévő fotelba.

Hát ennyi volt, gondolta Radek. Sam kisétált a szobájából, és ezzel együtt az életéből is. Fájó gondolat volt, és ezúttal ő volt, aki elmondhatatlanul üresnek érezte magát. Fogalma sem volt, mit kezdhetne ezzel az érzéssel, és tudta, hogy ez még jó hosszú ideig így lesz. Elképzelése sem volt, mit tehetne ellene, bár abban a pillanatban igazából nem is akart harcolni az őt elborító szomorúság ellen. Hosszú ideig csak üveges szemekkel meredt maga elé, felidézve Sam közelségét, azokat a pillanatokat, mikor egy rövid kis időre mindketten megnyugvást találtak egy ölelésben, egy kézfogásban.

Hosszú órák teltek el így, míg a rádiója meg nem szólalt, és vissza nem hívták a laborba dolgozni.


	6. Chapter 6

Egy évvel később a sors kegyetlensége úgy hozta, hogy Atlantisz hazatért a Földre. A város, nem beszélve a lakóiról, meglehetősen leharcolt állapotban voltak, mégis, mindannyian boldogok voltak, hogy élnek, és hogy sikerült kiiktatniuk a lidércfenyegetést, ami már közvetlenül a Föld és a Tejútrendszer ellen irányult. Ennek ellenére a legtöbbeknek az adott munkát, hogy a várost megfelelően elrejtsék az emberek elől, míg Rodney, Radek és Chuck a vezérlőben már a károk felmérésével volt elfoglalva.

Maga a vezérlő is meglehetősen le volt strapálva, néhol még mindig szikrák pattogtak a vezérlőpultok között, így alaposan lekötötte a figyelmüket, a két tudós csak Chuck hangjára kapta fel a fejét.

Elöljáró a hídon! – mondta a srác mosolyogva, mire a többiek is felnéztek, és meglátták Samet. Mindketten örültek neki, de csak Radek arcán tűnt fel egy széles mosoly.

Mondanám, hogy pihenj, de úgy hiszem felesleges. Sokat lanyhult a fegyelem, mióta nem katonai vezetés alatt van a város – nézett végig rajtuk tettetett szigorúsággal Sam, hisz mindhárman a gépek fölé voltak görnyedve, de végül a nő elnevette magát, és lesétált hozzájuk.

Szép munka volt, uraim! – nézett végig a csapaton, de Rodney csak megforgatta a szemét, aztán ugrott egyet, mikor az egyik gép a háta mögött újból szikrázni kezdett, így gyorsan odalépett hozzá, hogy elállítsa.

Eközben Sam odasétált Radekhez, és megölelték egymást.

Örülök, hogy jól vagy. Aggódtam érted – súgta neki. Radek egy pillanatra erősen magához szorította, mélyen beszívva a nő ismerős illatát, ami az elmúlt időszakban úgy hiányzott neki, de aztán vett egy újabb nagy levegőt.

Jól vagyok – nyugtatta meg Samet, mikor elengedte, de akkor észrevették, hogy Rodney szúrós szemmel méregeti őket.

Nem kaphatnék én is egy ilyet? – morogta. – Sokat lendítene a munkakedvemen.

Na persze, csak Dr. Keller kikaparja a szememet – nevetett Sam, de azért odalépett Rodneyhoz is, és megölelte egy pillanatra, de aztán végignézett a három férfin.

Elég ramatyul néztek ki. Mint akit felkapott egy tornádó.

Nagyjából ez volt a helyzet – fintorgott Rodney.

Rendbe kéne szedni magatokat – ajánlotta a nő.

Nem lehet, Sam – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – A hajó romokban, a hajtóművek kiégve, az álcázáshoz is csak kerülőutakon jut el az energia. Van mit tenni.

Akkor segítek – tűrte fel a kabátja ujját Sam.

Muszáj? – fojtott el egy mosolyt Radek. – Elég nagy károkat szenvedtünk így is, nem kell, hogy még tönkretegyek ezt-azt.

Dr. Zelenka, kérem, koncentráljon a munkájára! – vigyorgott a nő.

Akkor megyek, és megnézem az álcázómező generátorát – mondta Radek, és elsétált, Sam pedig mosolyogva nézett utána.

Mi van? – vizslatta Rodney.

Mégis mi lenne? Adsz már egy gépet, vagy mi lesz? – lépett oda hozzá Sam, így kapott egy tabletet, és ő is munkához látott.

Hosszú órákkal később, mikor a szikrázást már elállították, és az álcázás is biztonsággal működött, Sam mégis elzavarta a három férfit enni és pihenni egy keveset, ő maga pedig néhány dologban egyeztetett Mr. Woolseyval. Igazából a legfontosabb feladatuk a város rendbe hozása volt, de mivel ebben csak a technikai személyzet tudott segíteni, úgy döntöttek, a többieket arra az időre szabadságra küldik. Végül még néhány részletet egyeztettek, aztán elköszöntek egymástól.

Sam tudta, hogy vissza kellene térnie a parancsnokságra, de valahogy a nosztalgia nem engedte. Csak sétált a folyosókon, felidézett régi emlékeket, és nagyjából egy időben azzal, hogy Woolsey és a vezérkara a Golden Gate hídban gyönyörködtek, kisétált egy másik teraszra, ahol Radek az óceánon nyugtatta a szemét.

Szótlanul sétált oda mellé, és a korlátra könyökölt, de a csend köztük békés volt és megnyugtató. Végül azért a nő mégis megtörte.

Tudom, hogy már mondtam, de… szép munka volt, Radek.

Nem egyedül csináltam. Még az ötlet sem az enyém volt. Rodney már régóta dolgozott rajta – hárította el a dicséretet szerényen a férfi.

Kitalálni egy ötletet, és megvalósítani ég és föld – vont vállat Sam. – És tudom, hogy nem egyedül csináltad, de a munkád nélkülözhetetlen volt. Nélküled a Föld már nem így nézne ki – siklott végig a pillantása a békés óceánon.

Csapatmunka volt – vont vállat Radek is.

Igen – mosolygott rá Sam -, és a csoport minden tagjának a munkája nélkülözhetetlen volt. De mégis… a tiéd nélkül ők hiába tettek volna bármit. Ha Atlantisz nem ért volna ide időben, a többi erőfeszítés mind hiábavaló lett volna. Nem tudom, hogy valaki meg fogja-e neked köszönni, de… szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy én örökké hálás leszek neked.

Emlékszel mit mondtál nekem régebben? Hogy… te mindig csak sodródtál az árral… hát… ez most éppen olyan volt. Én… nem gondolkodtam, csak tettem, amit kell.

Igen, ez ismerős – nevette el magát Sam, aztán egy kis időre elcsendesedtek.

Mit gondolsz… - szólalt meg egy jó tíz perccel később Radek – ha rendbe hozzuk a várost… vajon visszatérhet a Pegazusba?

Még mindig menekülsz a közelemből? – mosolygott maga elé Sam.

Igen – mosolyodott el egy pillanatra Radek is. – De most nem ezért kérdeztem – tűnődött el. – Tudod… én itt is… tudom végezni a munkámat, hisz… felfedezni a várost, megismerni az ősök technológiáját, vagy akár az eddigi felfedezéseket adaptálni a mi rendszereinkbe itt is lehet, mégis… úgy érzem, vissza kell mennünk. Odaát… szükség van ránk.

Tudom, Radek – szorította meg a férfi kezét egy pillanatra Sam. – Tudom, hogy így van, de… nem ígérhetek semmit. Tudod, hogy a bizottság az esetek többségében ésszerűtlen döntéseket hoz. És önzőeket. Őket nem érdekli a Pegazus galaxis sorsa. Még a mi galaxisunk sem nagyon. Csak az, hogy a saját hátsójukat megvédjék. És ebben Atlantisz elég sokat segíthet nekik, ha itt van.

Ez igaz. De odaát naponta világok pusztulnak el, ezt nem nézhetjük tétlenül!

Nem engem kell győzködnöd, Radek, én tudom, miről beszélsz – sóhajtott Sam. - És bár én vagyok itt a legkisebb pont, azért majd… megpróbálok közbenjárni.

És… ha nemet mondanak…

Majd kitalálunk valamit.

Esetleg megszökhetnénk Atlantisszal – vetette fel Radek.

Mármint te és én? Igazán romantikus lenne – nevettet Sam. – De még mindig ott a kérdés, hogy ki vezetné a várost?

A csapat nagy része velünk tartana, biztosan lenne valaki, aki elvezetné. Carson vagy Rodney…

Na igen – tűnődött Sam. – Azért ezzel a szökéssel várjunk egy kicsit – nevette el magát újra.

Hát jó, de csak a kedvedért – nevetett vele Radek is, aztán megint elcsendesedtek egy időre, és Sam gondolatai ezúttal személyesebb vizekre eveztek.

Mesélj, Woolsey van olyan jó parancsnok, mint én? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

Woolsey rengeteget változott, mióta Atlantiszra jött – vonta össze a szemöldökét Radek. – Már az első napokban összeomlott benne egy világ.

Miért?

Mert megértette, hogy mikor a hozzá hasonló aktakukacok megalkotják a szabályokat, nem vehetnek figyelembe mindent. Az élet produkál olyan eseteket, amikre álmukban sem gondolnának. És azóta szerencsére megértette, hogy… a szabályok jó dolgok békeidőben, mikor a napok a standard szerint folynak, de… ha valami csak egy kicsit is kibillen a tengelyéből, nem érnek semmit.

Na igen, olyankor az ember csak igyekszik mérsékelni a károkat, amennyire lehet. De akkor… elégedettek vagytok Woolseyval…

Tulajdonképpen… belerázódott, igen. Néha még mindig szeretne terjengős beszédeket tartani, de szerencsére mindig van, aki belefojtsa a szót. És te?

Én csak csapódok ide-oda, mióta hazajöttem. Ha Landry nincs itt, vezetem a parancsnokságot, ha itt van, találok magamnak más munkát. Most úgy néz ki, én leszek az új hajónk parancsnoka. Remélem, ez már egy végleges álláspont, mert elegem van a bizottság szeszélyeiből – csóválta a fejét Sam. – És az sokkal inkább nekem való feladat lesz. Nem kényszerít arra, hogy egy irodában üljek. Újra járhatom a galaxist.

És talán időnként minket is meglátogatsz. Mármint… ha visszamehetünk.

Még az is lehet – mosolygott Radekre Sam. – Szeretnéd?

Hogy visszamehessünk a Pegazusba? – kérdezte Radek, de Sam csak egy várakozó mosollyal nézett rá. – Persze, hogy szeretném – sütötte le a szemét végül, így mindketten visszatértek az óceán bámulásához.

Mit gondolsz miért? – sandított Sam a szeme sarkából Radekre, mire az értetlenül nézett rá.

Mit miért?

Miért nem tudom viszonozni az érzéseidet? – kérdezte Sam, mire mindketten eltöprengtek.

Nem vagyok az eseted, ennyi az egész – vont vállat Radek egy perccel később.

Sosem hittem ebben… mármint, hogy valakinek csak egy bizonyos típusú férfi vagy nő az esete – csóválta meg a fejét a nő. - Bár, ha már itt tartunk… én alapjáraton szeretem a szőke, kék szemű pasikat. Szóval akár még lehetnél is az esetem. És okos vagy, kiváló tudós, és kedves… az a típus, aki a tenyerén hordozná a nőt, akit szeret. Na jó, kivéve, ha valami fontos projekten dolgozik – nevette el magát Sam, és a férfi arcán is feltűnt egy beismerő mosoly. – Én is ilyen vagyok, Radek. Igazi tudós. Nincs ezzel semmi baj – ismerte be Sam. – Csak… tényleg nem értem. Semmi rosszat nem tudnék rád mondani…

Sam, ez nem így működik – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Vagy megvan az a bizonyos szikra, vagy nincs. És nálad nincs. Ezt nem lehet erőltetni.

Igen – sóhajtott a nő.

Van… valakid? – kérdezte óvatosan Radek.

Nincs – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

És… a férfi, akit szerettél?

Nem – sóhajtott Sam. – Egyszer futottunk össze, mióta hazajöttem, de… már semmi nem volt olyan, mint régen. Csak… megoldottuk a feladatot, amit kellett, és mindketten mentünk a magunk útján.

Értem – sütötte le a szemét Radek.

És te?

Az én éjszakáim még mindig egy gyönyörű szőke nő miatt álmatlanok.

Tényleg?

Nos… az igazság az, hogy aludni tudok, de… elalvás előtt szinte minden nap rád gondolok. Vajon mi lehet veled? Merre járhatsz? Vajon gondolsz néha rám? Ne! Erre a kérdésre nem kell válaszolnod. Inkább… elmesélem neked, hogy nagyon sok… kritikus helyzetben kikértem a véleményedet gondolatban.

És adtam neked jó tanácsot?

Gyakran – hajtotta le a fejét mosolyogva Radek.

Akkor jó – mosolygott Sam is.

Nem nézel hülyének? – sandított rá a férfi.

Miért néznélek? Én nagyon sokszor apám és Selmak véleményét kérem ki gondolatban, és mindig segítenek. Nincs ezzel semmi baj. De visszatérve rád… olyan régóta nem találkoztunk már…

Tudom, Sam, de… nem tudom, hogy ez ezen múlik-e.

Nem, nem ezen múlik. Egy kicsit neked is akarnod kell – nézett egy szomorkás mosollyal Sam a férfira. - Továbblépni.

És mégis hova? A magányba? Így legalább gondolhatok rád.

Ez egy ördögi kör, Radek – fogta meg Sam a férfi kezét. – Nem akarsz elengedni, hogy ne legyél magányos, de amíg nem engedsz el, esélyed sem lesz valaki mást észrevenni.

Sam, tudom, hogy igazad van, de…

De nem akarod elengedni ezt az érzést.

Nem.

Értem – sóhajtott a nő. – Tudod… én csak… félek, hogy később… mérges leszel rám. Hogy… elpazaroltad az életed… ahelyett, hogy boldog lettél volna valakivel, aki igazán szeret téged.

Sosem tudnék rád mérges lenni. Az, hogy gondolhatok rád… olyan sokszor erőt ad. És olyan sokszor megvigasztal.

És nem lenne jobb valaki, akire nem csak gondolhatsz… hanem át is ölelne, mikor szomorú vagy fáradt vagy? – kérdezte kedvesen Sam.

Kérdezi ezt valaki, aki szintén magányosan tölti az estéig és az éjszakáit – könyökölt vissza Radek a korlátra, és morcosan a horizontra szögezte a szemét, de aztán egy sóhajjal lehajtotta a fejét. – Ne haragudj, Sam! Nem kellett volna bunkónak lennem, ez… csak az egésznek a reménytelensége. Nézd… ne beszéljünk erről, jó?

Segíteni szeretnék!

Tudom – mosolygott újra Samre a férfi. – Mert olyan jó szíved van…

És mert fontos vagy nekem. Attól még… hogy nincs meg az a szikra… még fontos vagy nekem.

Tudom. És hidd el… sosem fogok rád haragudni. Egy… csodálatos érzést köszönhetek neked. Csak ez számít… aztán… majd egyszer biztos… tovább tudok lépni. Csak… meg ne bánd! – fenyegette meg mosolyogva Samet. – Mert akkor már késő lesz.

Biztos bánni fogom – mosolyodott el Sam is. – De örülnék, ha boldognak látnálak.

Talán majd egyszer – bólintott rá Radek.

Megígéred?

Mit? Hogy majd egyszer? Igen, azt megígérem – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. - Addig marad a munka. Abba fojtom a bánatom.

Igen, én is úgy szoktam – nevette el magát Sam. – De ez azt jelenti, hogy hamar rendbe hozod Atlantiszt.

Azért ez nem lesz ilyen egyszerű – sóhajtott gondterhelten Radek. – Jó néhány hét kell, hogy újra repülni tudjon a város.

Addig legalább a bizottságnak lesz ideje meghányni-vetni, hogy mi legyen – tippelt Sam.

Aztán megint búcsút veszünk.

Te mondtad az előbb, néha találkozunk majd.

Igen – bólintott rá Radek. – Bár gyanítom, ti ritkábban jártok arrafele, mint a Daedalus.

Ki tudja? Ez még a jövő titka – egyenesedett fel Sam. – És most tényleg ideje pihenned. Már két órával ezelőtt is azért zavartalak el, hogy aludj egy kicsit. Az elmúlt napok mindannyiunknak elég kemények voltak.

Tudom, csak… ha akkor lefekszem, nem tudtam volna aludni. Bennem pörgött az egész feszültség… a rettegés, hogy ideérünk-e, és ha nem, akkor mi lesz? Vagy ha igen, akkor mi lesz? Kellett egy kis csend, egy kis béke… és a jelenléted is sokat segített. Köszönöm, Sam! – mosolygott Radek a nőre.

Szívesen. De tényleg pihenj! Egy jó alvás sokat segít, hidd el, tapasztalatból mondom. Holnap még a munka is könnyebb lesz. És ha kell segítség, csak szólj!

Van fontosabb dolgod is, Sam – csóválta meg a fejét Radek.

Nem számít – vont vállat a nő. – Az elmúlt években csak katona voltam, és csak elvétve tudós. A végén még kijövök a gyakorlatból.

Jól van, majd szólok – ígérte Radek. – De… esetleg… cserébe szólhatnál… ha hallasz valamit a bizottság álláspontjáról.

Rendben, de az még hetekbe kerülhet. És most menj! Jó pihenést! – köszönt el Sam a másiktól, mire Radek nagy nehezen elszakadt a nőtől, elsétált a szobájáig, majd egy gyors fürdés után ágyba tette magát.

Több, mint egy hónap telt el Atlantisz érkezése óta, mikor egy délután Radek ellátogatott a parancsnokságra. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy csak úgy egyszerűen be tud jutni, de végül elég volt csak annyit mondania az őrségnek, hogy Carter ezredeshez jött, és be is engedték. Persze ennek leginkább az volt az oka, hogy az előző hetekben Radek jó néhányszor meglátogatta Samet, hogy egy-egy problémát átbeszéljenek, így már jól ismerték.

Néhány perccel később a férfi megkopogtatta Sam irodájának az ajtaját.

Radek! – mosolyodott el a nő, mikor észrevette.

Nem zavarlak?

Dehogy, gyere csak be! – nyugtatta meg Sam, így a tudós belépett.

Becsukhatom? – intett az állával az ajtó felé.

Persze – bólintott rá Sam, mire Radek betette az ajtót. – Ezek szerint nem szakmai tanácsért jöttél.

Tudod, hogy nem – állta a pillantását Radek.

Tudom. Atlantisz holnap útra kel. Elképesztő, hogy ennyi idő alatt teljesen kijavítottátok.

Mindenki éjt nappallá téve dolgozott – vont vállat Radek. – De a féregjárat-meghajtáshoz így sem lesz elég energiánk.

Vagyis egy hónap lesz az út a Pegazus galaxisba – bólintott rá Sam.

Igen. Sam… nem tudom, hogy érted el…

Én? – nevetett a nő. – Én tettem a legkevesebbet. Woolsey és Shapperd elég meggyőző erőt képviseltek. Rononról nem is beszélve.

Na igen – nevette el magát Radek, aztán eltűnődött. – Emlékszel még? Az első közös akciónkon Ronont kellett megmentenünk.

Emlékszem – idézte vissza az emléket Sam is. – Jó kis csapatmunka volt.

Igen – bólintott rá Radek, aztán kicsit elcsendesedtek.

Szóval búcsúzni jöttél.

Igen. Megint. Mi mindig búcsúzunk – csóválta meg a fejét Radek.

Hát… ebben van rutinom – sóhajtott Sam is. – De azért sosem könnyebb, hidd el!

Tudom. És te? Meddig leszel még itt?

Landry két hét múlva visszatér, de akkor még lesz pár heti munka a hajón. Lehet, hogy besegítek, annál előbb kész lesz. Aztán irány a galaxis.

Vigyázz magadra, Sam!

Igyekszem – ígérte a nő. – Bár ez a környék most békésebb, mint a Pegazus. Inkább te ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol magadra!

Megpróbálom.

És ne felejtsd el, mit ígértél! – emlékeztette Sam egy korábbi ígéretére a férfit, mert bár az elmúlt néhány találkozásuk alkalmával sosem beszéltek kettejükről, azért ott lebegett közöttük ez a dolog.

Megpróbálom – ígérte újra Radek. – Bár inkább azt ígérem meg, hogy vigyázok magamra.

Késő! Ezt az ígéretet már megtetted – mosolygott rá Sam.

Tudom – bólintott rá Radek. – De azért azt nem ígértem, hogy mire legközelebb találkozunk…

Tudom. Majd mire másodszorra találkozunk – tippelt a nő.

Igen – sóhajtott Radek, mire Sam alaposan szemügyre vette.

Pokoli fáradt vagy. Egy napot sem pihentél. Nem is jártál a szárazföldön, csak ha hozzám jöttél.

Fontosabb volt a munka – vont vállat Radek.

Mindenki más hazalátogatott, legalább egy-két napra.

Tudod, Sam, én már… inkább… Atlantiszt tartom az otthonomnak.

Tudom, de… a családod Prágában… szóval… biztosan hiányzol nekik.

Beszéltem velük telefonon. Majd… meglátogatom őket, ha legközelebb hazajövök.

Maradj inkább pár hetet! Majd elviszlek Atlantiszra, ha kész lesz a Hammond.

Nem hiszem, hogy hajó uticélját te döntöd el Sam. Nekem pedig Atlantiszon a helyem, ha útközben lenne valami a várossal – tiltakozott Radek, mire a nő megadta magát.

Hát jó – mondta, és felállt. – Radek, tudom, hogy már százszor mondtam, de… köszönök mindent!

Sam! – csóválta meg a fejét Radek, aztán sóhajtott. – Tudod mit? Én is. Te sokkal többször mentetted meg a Földet, mint én.

Jól van, jól van – nevetett Sam, aztán odalépett a másikhoz. – Tényleg vigyázz magadra, jó?

Megteszek mindent – ígérte Radek. – Te pedig, ha felénk jársz, ugorj be!

Feltétlenül – ígérte Sam, aztán elhúzta a száját. – Annyira utálom ezt…

Miért? Ha találkozunk, vagy búcsúzunk, legalább megölelhetlek – tűnt fel egy kétes értékű mosoly Radek arcán.

Igaz. Gyere ide! – nyújtotta Sam a férfi felé a kezét, és megölelték egymást. – Akkor… hogy is szoktuk ezt? – kérdezte rekedten Sam, mikor elengedték egymást. – Viszlát, Radek!

Viszlát, Sam! Remélem, hamarosan – bólintott rá Radek, majd elfordult, hogy elinduljon, de aztán gyorsan visszalépett a nőhöz és lopott tőle egy puszit.

Ezt muszáj volt – jött zavarba a saját merészségétől, mire Sam rámosolygott.

Tudom. Nem tudtál volna máshogy elmenni. De most menj! Még elő kell készítened a hajót az indulásra.

Valamit igazán csinálhatna MacKay is – fintorgott Radek, de erre Sam mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, és ezúttal ő volt, aki adott egy röpke csókot a férfinak.

Ezt csak azért, hogy ne morogva menj el! – mondta, mikor Radek meglepődött.

Igazad van. Köszönöm, Sam! – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Radek arcán, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, és kisétált az ajtón.

Alig tizenkét órával később Atlantisz felszállásra készen állt. Mindenki, aki számított ott volt az irányítóban, kivéve Shapperdet, aki ezúttal megnyerte a kormányosi tisztet, és mindenki izgatottan várta az indulást.

Atlantisz, elvégezték az utolsó ellenőrzéseket? – hallották Sam hangját a rádióból.

Igen, ezredes – nyugtázta Woolsey. – Indulásra készen állunk.

Rendben, Atlantisz, indulhatnak! Jó utat, vigyázzanak magukra, és a hajóra.

Ez nekünk szólt! – bökte oldalba Rodney Radeket, majd leült Chuck mellé a vezérlőpulthoz, miközben megremegett alattuk a hajó, ahogy a hajtóművek beindultak.

Indulunk, ezredes, ha megérkeztünk azonnal jelentkezünk! – búcsúzott el Woolsey is Samtől, ahogy lassan kiemelkedtek a vízből, és felszálltak.

Viszlát, Sam! – súgta még maga elé Radek, aztán már csak nézte az ablakon át, ahogy először hófehér felhők, majd az űr sötétje veszi körül Atlantiszt, ahogy a tízezer éves hajó elindult vissza a Pegazus galaxisba.


End file.
